


Unlucky Soul

by Kms22



Series: The Kaye Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All characters know english language, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Different Kind Of AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My first Soulmate AU, Oc is mine, Only 5 Characters Will Be Focused On, Past Relationship(s), Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: This is a story about a girl...Who was born unmarked...This is a story about a woman...Who was born a nobody.......And became somebody.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oc, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kai Nobuyuki/Taketora Yamamoto/Shohei Fukunaga, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato/ Akinori Konoha, Kyoutani Kentarou/Watari Shinji/Yahaba Shigeru, Onaga Wataru/Washio Tatsuki, Oohira Reon/Semi Eita, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Kaye Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. The Unlucky Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Types of Soulmate Indications  
> 1) Soulmates that can see, hear and feel the other's experiences (such as one getting hurt, the other feels it). Because of this, they can telepathically communicate with each other.  
> 2) Soulmates that bear identical birthmarks or have exactly the same eye color and shape.  
> 3) Soul eyes are eyes that take on the color of your soulmate's eyes.  
> 4) The Red Strings Of Fate are almost always wrapped around one's little finger to direct the wearer to a soulmate, only joining together when the soulmate is found.  
> 5) Very rare occasions include someone who never develops any kind of soul mark or soul bond and/or someone who finds their soulmate(s) when they meet them for the first time, but it turns out they already have other soulmates and must make a choice to stay with them or let them go.

??? Pov

You've heard of soulmates, right World?....Y'know, people who are supposed to be beside you for eternity? The ones who love you, cherish your existence, accept you for who you are? 

Yeah...I'm not that lucky....

I don't have a soulmate. I know this for a fact because: 1) I've never been made aware of any markings. 2) I have no names or phrases written on me. 3) My eyes haven't changed color, they've always been the strange hazel-green as far as I know. And 4) how would I know if I receive any pain of my soulmate when my pain tolerance is so low and I get random bruises everywhere without even knowing where I got them in the first place?

Apparently,I can't even have one, the fates have made that clear from the beginning. My life has been given many challenges along the way with no end. Bullying and teasing, irrational and rational fears, fighting to belong somewhere with just heartache at the end...

I do have such strange views of the world and people in general, so I guess it's fair to say no one would know how to handle me anyway. Or understand me, either....My own family cast me out because they didn't know what to do with me.

All my other family members have some sort of sign that shows they have their soulmate, so why am I the only one to not have one? My own sister has a soulmate, so why can't I have one? 

Am I that weird and creepy? Too unique for this world to handle me? I'm cursed. It's the only explanation! 

Fate has always given me trial after trial, why should does this matter to me so much?....

I am Kaye....And this is my story....  
My story on how despair turned into hope...Denial turned into truth....  
On how I fought to fit in and find somewhere to belong...Where I could be me and no one else....  
On how I defied my fate...showed the world that nothing lasts forever if you keep on pushing forward despite the odds against you...  
How I found true happiness...And love.


	2. Be Prepared For Anything...Yeah Right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some friendly banter between Ukai and Kaye...
> 
> Oh, and the Kurasuno Team finds out more about Kaye than they should have....

Kaye's Pov  
'Another day of having no customers...gosh, it's been raining for three days straight!' I thought to myself as I walked into Sakanoshita Store, shaking my umbrella out a bit.

"Hey, Kaye! Don't shake your umbrella out in here, girly!" Keishin Ukai, the owner, barked from where he sat behind the counter, and I jumped a bit. "Sorry, sorry! It's a habit I'm trying to get rid of, Ukai, so don't get on my case too much!" I snapped back, and he rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway...", I said as I hung up my jacket on the hook, "Have any customers today?" He got up with a shrug. "Not really, a few have come in, but no one's come in for awhile. I was actually planning on closing up."  
I balked. "What?! Why didn't you call and tell me that before I got here?!" 

"Keep your pants on, I didn't call you because I actually wanted to invite you to our training camp with Nekoma High and Fukurodani Academy. Both teams are coming over to Kurasuno for the training camp this time, and besides," he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "You need to get out more! You haven't even gotten to know my team yet!" 

I scoffed. "I've seen them and talked to them enough! I don't need to know them personally..."

He ignored me and continued, "You've just interacted with them every time they come in here, and those knuckleheads have been pestering me for days on end to get to know you better! So, you'll be coming with me, no complaints, got it?" 

I groaned audibly, but knowing that when Ukai told me to do something he expected me to do it, I had no choice but to comply. I sighed. "Ok, so when is this "training camp" being held?" I asked. 

"Oh, tomorrow." He answered, and I choked on air. "What?! You're kidding me! I've gotta go and pack up!" I yelped, starting to run out of the store, but Ukai called me back. "Hey, don't forget your coat! I'm not gonna keep it here for ya!" 

"By the way, this camp is gonna be a long one, so I suggest you pack at least two of each clothing set and label them!" He exclaimed, and I waved an assured hand in his direction to let him know I heard him, then was about to leave when the store doors opened up, showing several kids with Kurasuno jerseys come in. 

When they saw me, the ginger one gasped in surprise. "Oh wow! It's you...um...what's your name again, Miss?..." 

I sighed again as the scary-looking guy that was always beside him started calling him stupid names, and they started bickering again, only to shut up as Ukai came out from the back room and started shouting at them to shut up and go home. 

"Awwww! Why, Coach? You're not closed yet, are you?!" the ginger (Shoyo Hinata was his name apparently) whined, and before I could tell him that "Yes, we are about to close. Why do you think I'm leaving?", Ukai butted in. "Yeah, I'm closing early! However, you all need to go home, pack up for the training camp, and get some rest for tomorrow, you hear me?! Now get out, Kaye here has to get on home so she can pack up too! She hasn't packed yet!"   
I shot him a glare. "And whose fault is that, I wonder, huh? You literally just told me I'll be joining you guys, of course I'm not prepared! Geez, Ukai, get a grip on yourself!" 

I wedged my way past the kids and called back to Ukai, "What time do you want me here?" "Eh...Get here around 5:30 in the morning!" I halted and whirled around, "Excuse me?! Did you just say...." Ukai gave a glare of his own, and I caved with a long, drawn out audible groan of defeat. "Fine, fine! I'll be here around that time! Just don't be surprised if I'm not dressed properly though!" I barked out, and left the store in a huff.   
_________________________________________________________________  
As soon as the young woman had left the store, muttering angrily about having to set an alarm or something like that, Daichi Sawamura turned to face his coach. "Uh, Coach? Are you sure about inviting her to our camp? I mean, she obviously doesn't want to have anything to do with us." 

Ukai let out a puff of smoke and gave a grin. "Oh, I'm sure! Already made up my mind about that. Y'see, Kaye might seem like someone who doesn't want anything to do with you guys, but it's the complete opposite. She just needs to get out and interact with people who might help her out with some problems she's been having." 

Koshi Sugawara, Daichi's soulmate, looked both confused and conflicted at the same time. "Problems? What kind of problems do you think we could help her out with, Coach?" 

Ukai hesitated for awhile, and as the rest of the team filed into the store, complaining about the weather, he spoke up and made everyone instantly listen. "Did I ever tell you guys on how I even came to meet Kaye?" Everyone paused, but Ryunosuke Tanaka was the one to say, "Come to think of it, no, you didn't. How did you meet someone like her?" 

Ukai snuffed out his smoke on the ashtray, and he settled behind the counter. "Well, you might as well gather around. This is gonna take awhile." After they all settled down in chairs, the floor, or just decided to remain standing, he let out a sigh. "I'm not gonna give you the whole story, just gonna tell you how I came upon her and other stuff. You'll have to let her explain the rest in her own time, got it?" He reclined in his chair, thinking back. 

"Sooo, to be honest, it was quite lucky I managed to run across her. She probably would have died if it weren't for me, so that's why she's here all the time whenever we come back from matches and stuff. She actually lives with me and my mom, helping out as much as she can. That's what she loves to do... at least, that's what she's told me." 

Ukai sighed, looking solemn. "I was walking back here from practice one day, alone, and saw her sitting on the curb, hugging the only thing she had on her person, which was her purse. She had nothing else, which made me think she was a homeless person who had just been wandering around. Turns out," he paused, "she had just came to this area. I figured it out right away because she wasn't nearly as skinny as some homeless people are that have nearly nothing to their name, which I thought strange. She still had quite the amount of muscle and fat on her, which made me think she worked out a lot." 

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on just a sec, coach!" He halted as Chikara Ennoshita waved his hands a bit. "Are you saying that she had just become homeless, then?" 

Ukai hesitated. 'God, if Kaye finds out that I told someone about who made her homeless...Oh, screw it! She needs to get all this out there and off her chest at some point, and it's not doing me any good fretting about her situations either!' 

He looked at them with a serious look in his eyes. "Listen, what I'm going to tell you next is something that Kaye cannot know that I told you about, ok? She absolutely will never forgive me, so do try to keep everything I'm telling you a secret between the team, kapisch?" They all agreed to not tell anyone.   
So, with a deep breath, he continued. "Ennoshita was right on the money. Apparently, her own family members just dropped her off there, several hours before I came here." 

He waited for the enevitable blow-up, but only silence lingered.   
At least, before Yu Nishinoya said something. "What the hell?! Her own family did that to her! Why?!" 

Ukai answered promptly. "For this reason: she doesn't have a soulmate or soulbond, or anything similar to that topic." 

It was like the air had been sucked into a vacuum cleaner. All of them thought the same thing, 'No...Soulmate?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Kaye doesn't have a soulmate! Hmmmmm....


	3. Early Bird Gets The Worm?...Not Quite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything doesn't always go to plan. Ukai finds this out the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a morning person myself, so I can relate!

Kaye's Pov  
Zzzzzt....  
Zzzzzzt...  
Zzzzt..

I jerked awake as my phone went off and I hastily snatched it off my bedside table, swiping so I could answer the phone to tell off the person on the other line. "Who the hell is this...?" I yawned into the phone, only to hear, "Kaye! Where the hell are you! It's 5:35 already!" 

I shot upright with a cry of shock. 'Omg! I overslept!' "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'll be there asap! I overslept!" 

Heaving myself out of bed, grabbing my clothes for the day and throwing everything on in a rush to get ready, I grabbed my suitcase and purse and ran out the door.  
_____________________________  
Ukai tapped his foot against the concrete, waiting impatiently for his co-worker to get her ass over to his store so they could get to the gym for practice runs. 'Good lord! It's astonishing to note that when it comes to her work she's always 5 minutes early, but now she's late for this?! The things I do for her....' 

"I'm *Gasp* here*Gasp* now!*Pant-pant* *Wheeze* 

He turned to see Kaye, and froze. Then started laughing his ass off. 

She looked up at him with a annoyed glare, panting from her run. "What's...so...funny?"

"Nothing...nothing...let's go!" He sputtered out, stumbling toward his car, with the force of his cackles shaking his body. She placed her suitcase in the trunk, then got into the back seat and buckled up.   
_ _ _ _ _  
Ukai was still chuckling when they arrived at the gym, for some reason. As he cut the engine, he remarked, "Ah, good. Nekoma and Fukurodani are not here quite yet. We'll be able to get some practice in before they arrive, so you should probably go fix yourself up." 

Kaye's Pov  
I was confused. "Huh? What...." Then I got a good look at myself in the side mirror, "Oooooh...I get it now...." 

Ukai hummed in agreement. "Don't want you to give a bad first impression to Nekoma and Fukurodani. Let's go, I'll have to figure out where to put you, since the girls' room only has room enough for the Kurasuno and Fukurodani managers, Sorry bout that!" 

"Meh, I'll be fine with the guys, since I get along with them better than girls anyway. It's always been that way, plus you don't have to worry about me getting taken advantage of or anything like that, since I doubt anyone will like me in that way." I reasoned, rolling my eyes at his raised eyebrows.

Ukai shrugged. "Fine. Up to you where you stay then." Then, as he handed me a map of the campus, he narrowed his eyes at me. "You let me or any of the coaches know if something happens, you hear me?" 

"Yeah, yeah! I got it! Don't worry about a thing!" I called back as I walked off into the direction of the assigned rooms. However, I stopped and read over who would be bunking in which room.

'Hmmm. Let's see here: Room 1: Coaches and Assistant Coaches. Duh! Room 2: Kiyoko Shimizu, Hitoka Yachi, Yukie Shirofuku, and Kaori Suzumeda. All Girls, I guess... Room 3: Daichi Sawamura, Koshi Sugawara, Asahi Azumane, Yu Nishinoya, Ryunosuke Tanaka and Chikara Ennoshita. Ok, gotcha. Room 4: Kazuhito Narita, Hisashi Kinoshita, Tobio Kageyama, Shoyo Hinata, Kei Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Hmm, trouble in paradise? Room 5: Room 6: Morisuke Yaku, Lev Haiba, So Inuoka, Yuki Shibiyama, Tatsuki Washio, Wataru Onaga. Cool names.. Room 6: Nobuyuki Kai, Taketora Yamamoto, Shohei Fukunaga, Yamato Sarukai, Akinori Konoha, and Haruki Komi. Huh, alright. And last but not least... Room 7: Tetsuro Kuroo, Kenma Kozume, Kotaru Bokuto, and Keiji Akaashi.'

"Since they were obviously trying to make it so there were six people in each room, might as well choose Room 7." I sighed, and made my way to Room 7, not knowing the consequences of what my choice would do to me in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,well,well! Looks like things are just getting started! 
> 
> Next chapter: Kaye meets some hot guys! Nekoma and Fukurodani Interaction, with a side of Kurasuno to boot!


	4. Cats, Crows, And Owls...Unite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kurasuno warms up, Nekoma and Fukurodani arrive!

*Gasp* "Hey, hey! Guess what, Kageyama! Kenma just texted me to let me know that Nekoma is almost here! Oh, this is going to be so cool!" Shoyo Hinata exclaimed as he caught up to Tobio Kageyama, who, along with the rest of Kurasuno, had started doing laps around the volleyball court to warm up a bit. 

"Why do you have your phone on you anyways, idiot?" Kagayama replied back, and in turn Hinata retorted back with something stupid, like always and getting them both annoyed with each other.

"Hey, Daichi's gonna get mad if you keep bickering like you are and aren't running!" Koshi Sugawara called back as he passed them, and both of them stopped arguing and continued on like nothing had happened.

'Those two. What are we gonna do with them....' Suga thought to himself, rolling his eyes fondly. Catching up to Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita, he spoke up. "You guys are gonna have your hands full next year!"   
Ironically enough, Daichi Sawamura, Asahi Azumane, Yu Nishinoya and Ryunosuke Tanaka caught up just in time to hear Sugawara say that, and both Daichi and Asahi both called out in perfect sync, "Good luck!", and all three third years left the second years in the dust. 

'Ughhhhh...And I might be captain too, please end me...' Ennoshita despaired.  
'Thanks a lot!' Narita scoffed mentally.  
'You don't have to tell us that!' Kinoshita sighed internally.  
'We've already got Noya, so we should be fine!...Hopefully!... Oh who am I kidding! It's gonna be hell!' Tanaka thought to himself.  
'What was that all about?' Nishinoya was confused.

Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi were behind the second years pacing themselves.   
"Hey, Tsukki? Are you excited for this camp? Cause I'm kinda nervous.."   
"Oh please, Tadashi. You know the answer to that, I'm already dreading the fact that Kuroo and Bokuto are going to be here at the same time, don't jinx it even more that it is."   
"Right...Sorry Tsukki.." As Tadashi focused back on his breathing, he wondered, 'I wonder how they are doing?...'

_______________________________________________

"Ah! Finally here! Took us long enough, right Kenma?" Tetsuro Kuroo asked his boyfriend Kenma Kozume, who looked up from his Nintindo Switch briefly and sighed as a "Hey, Hey, Hey! It's Tetsu and Kenny! How are ya doing!" sounded, and Kuroo responded with a delighted cackle and hugged their other partners, Kotaro Bokuto and Keiji Akaashi, who just looked resigned to his fate.

"Kuroo, get off of me." "You're going to suffocate them, Kuroo." Both Keiji and Kenma spoke at the same time, earning themselves a small grin at one another in return. Acting injured and hurt, Kuroo let out a whine but released his partners from his crushing hold and grinned wildly. Before he could say anything else, a booming shout rose from beyond both of their teams. "OIII! Nekoma and Fukurodani, get your asses over here!"

*Synchronized Gulps from both teams*

They scurried toward the voice with their packed belongings, and confirmed it to be Coach Keishin Ukai who had yelled at them. Coach Nekomata cast a scandalized look at him, but Ukai ignored it, and started speaking instead.

"All right! Welcome to Kurasuno, blah blah blah, all that jazz and stuff! What you need to know is this training camp is going to be pretty tough because....", he paused dramatically, then grinned demonically, "....I'm gonna be the one to drill you guys into the damn ground! Mwa-ha-ha!" 

*Cue hysterical cries and screams of denial and despair*

"Enough of the whining! You want to get stronger, don't ya? Buck up! Now then, onto the sleeping arrangements! We've got a limited amount of space for all of you, so you're just gonna have to deal with it and no complaining! Understood?" 

*Confirmations of "Yes, Sir!" all around*

"Great! Now then, I have one more announcement for you and then you can go settle in and unpack! An acquaintance of mine is here at this training camp, so treat them with respect, and for god's sake, don't make them mad! You won't like it when they get mad, so be civil and polite! However! By no means I'm saying you avoid them, got it? This individual needs socialization, and you guys are the closest ones who might be able to help them out with that, just don't force them, ok?"

*Mutterings of acceptance and confusion*

"Got it? Good! Once you finish unpacking, meet me and the rest of us in the Gymnasium! Now get going!"

______________________________________________

"So, who do you think this acquaintance of Coach Ukai's is?" Akaashi asked Kenma, who shrugged. "As long as they leave me alone to my games, they will be fine with me..."

Kuroo scoffed. "Ah, who cares! Here's the real question though...Is this acquaintance a boy or a girl?" Both reserved boyfriends looked at Kuroo like, "Really? You already have the three of us. Shouldn't that be enough?", and Bokuto's exclamation made all three of them look toward him.

"Room 7...Room 7...Ah! Here it is!" Bokuto hooted, and opened the door....

To find a young woman sitting down on a sleeping bag and fiddling around with a electronic device...

Who then said...

"Hot guys, eh? Damn!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! What do we have here?!


	5. Meeting the "Acquaintance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected has an exchange of words with Kaye.

Kaye's Pov  
After unpacking all my stuff and situating my phone to its charging outlet nearby I pulled out my Nintendo Switch and the matching cord and sat down to play. 'Hopefully, I won't get interrupted anytime soon. I'd rather not interact with anyone right now...'

Unfortunately for me, my hopes were dashed in the opening of the door, and I glanced up once just to see who it was so I could get back to my game, only to do a double take and have my mouth run its course before I had time to think about it.

"Hot guys, eh? Damn!" I blurted out, then felt my face burn with embarrassment and humiliation.

So, I did the only thing I could do: glance back down at my game to hide how mortified I was at myself. 'Dear lord and heaven above, please just kill me now!'

_____________________________________________________

Caught off guard for a moment, all four boys just stood there and stared at the young woman who, after randomly complimenting them, jerked her head down and went back to her game, ignoring them completely.

The first one to snap out of the stupor was Kenma, who slipped around Akaashi and squeezed between Kuroo and Bokuto to survey the room and see where he could place his stuff. 'Hmmm...where should I put my things? That lady is obviously right in the middle of the room, with two spaces on each side of her....but we all like to be beside each other...What should I do? Should I ask her to move? No. She was here first, so that would be rude of us to have her move just because of our habits...But...' 

He jumped as the young woman spoke up without looking up from her game. "You guys can sleep wherever you'd like, just let me know if you'd like me to move somewhere else. No big deal if I move." 

Kenma started. "How did you know?" He blurted out, much to his surprise. 'I never speak out of term like that....' 

"Huh?" She glanced up at him for a moment with a confused look on her face, and he flushed as he took in her features. She wore glasses, which kept sliding down her face, having her reach up and push them back up (with her middle finger no less!). From what he could tell, she also had a slight case of acne that was fading away. Her hair was all over the place, as it seemed the left side didn't want to go flat in the slightest, and the rest of it curled endlessly. However, what drew him in was her eye color: they looked hazel, but when she tilted her head a certain way, a greenish tone filtered through. 'Strange, but unique', he thought to himself. 

He shook himself mentally, just in time too as his other three boyfriends came to reality, realizing that he had taken it upon himself to (inadvertently) grab her attention.   
Bokuto was the one to start talking.  
"Hi there! Are you Coach Ukai's 'acquaintance' he told us about?! I'm Kotaro Bokuto, and these are my soulmates! The one that's standing in front of you is Kenma Kozume, the one to my left is Tetsuro Kuroo and the one to the right of me is Keiji Akaashi! What's your name?" He chattered, oblivious to the young woman's widened eyes that narrowed with a darkened look as soon as he said 'soulmates'. 

Before Kenma, Akaashi or Kuroo could tell Bokuto to stop talking as soon as they noticed her dark look, that shadowed look faded away instantly, as if it hadn't even occurred in the first place. It was replaced by a fake smile that looked so, so wrong on her face for some unknown reason, as she cut in to Bokuto's rambling. 

"Woah, there! Can't exactly answer you with not giving me a chance to say anything back, right?" Bokuto let out a yelp and slapped both hands over his mouth, his owl-like eyes wide with sheepish guilt. He let out a muffled sound that sounded like an apology, and she waved it away as she placed her game down on her lap for a moment. "Relax! Just joking with ya!"

"Anyway", she continued on, "to answer your two questions from before: Yes, I am Keishin's acquaintance ('that's what he's calling me these days?...Meh, good fit. Better than "errand girl" or something related to that nature....) and my name is Kaye Marie Stern. I'm 23 years old and am an avid anime fan girl. You are welcome to make jokes at my expense, I don't really care much anyway."

She paused for a moment, obviously debating with herself about something, as her tense form relaxed after coming to a conclusion. She then looked up with a straight face with a solemn look within her unusual, hazel-green eyes. 

And she spoke the words that kicked off the most craziest roller-coaster ride of emotions to come: "My name is Kaye, spelled K-A-Y-E, and I have no soulmate or soul bond in this world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late New Year everyone!  
> Sorry for the long-ass waiting time!   
> Here's the deal: I WAS planning to do a chapter on Christmas Day and New Year's Day, but I just had no inspiration whatsoever! (plus I was away on Christmas with family and all that in NC!) Gosh that was so annoying for me having writer's block!  
> Thanks to my subscribers and commentators, being so patient with me!  
> IN ANY CASE!   
> This year I've got a goal: to see if I can put more chapters out than I'm used to! I REALLY REALLY want to up my game! SO! Hang onto your 2020 hats! This is gonna be one heck of a year!.....  
> .................................................  
> hopefully!


	6. Unpacking (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Kaye's Point of View from the last chapter and the four boys see something surprising...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to All! I finally managed to unblock my writer's block...for now, anyways! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kaye's Pov

As soon as the boy with the spiked up (silver?) hair mentioned the word "soulmates", I narrowed my eyes in habit, as I have done every single time someone brings up the forbidden topic around me.   
'These four are all soulmates, huh? Lucky them.' I thought to myself in envy, but instantly brushed my disdain aside to set the other three at ease, as my facial expression probably wasn't that friendly beforehand. I didn't want to give them the impression I was not a good person, so I gave a smile.

"Woah, there! Can't exactly answer you with not giving me a chance to say anything back, right?" I cut into the newly introduced Kotaro Bokuto's ramblings, which I thought to be amusing. 

When he let out a yelp and a sheepish expression crossed with guilt crossed his face as he slapped his hands over his mouth to stop talking, I waved his muffled-sounding apology away as I placed my game down on my lap for the moment. "Relax! Just joking with ya!"

"Anyway", I continued on, "to answer your two questions from before: Yes, I am Keishin's acquaintance ('that's what he's calling me these days?...Meh, good fit. Better than "errand girl" or something related to that nature....) and my name is Kaye Marie Stern. I'm 23 years old and am an avid anime fangirl. You are welcome to make jokes at my expense, I don't really care much anyway."

I paused. 'Should I tell them or should I not? I mean, I don't really care if they know I don't have a soulmate, and it's bound to come up sooner or later, so...Meh, why not? Might as well get it out there...'

I relaxed a bit and looked up at them from my position on the floor with a straight face. "My name is Kaye, spelled K-A-Y-E, and I have no soulmate or soulbond in this world."

___ 

Silence reigned for a couple of moments as the four boys all simultaneously thought, 'No...Soulmate? Or no..Soulbond?'

Before any of them could comment on the matter, she hurdled through. "Would you like me to move somewhere else? I can if you want to!"

Akaashi was the one to speak up. "Er, you really don't have to do that...we are used to sleeping a certain way but you were here first so.."

Kaye flailed a bit. "Like I said, I'll move! It's really not that big of a deal, ok? Just tell me where to move my stuff and I'll go ahead and do it."   
As all four of them looked at one another, probably debating, Kaye rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'll just move!" 

"Besides, I'm just an outsider, so it would be better for me to move next to the outermost wall anyway! Should have realized earlier..." she muttered the last part to herself as she quickly picked up her game and saved it, then got up with a grunt of annoyance. 

Staggering to her feet, she let out a hiss as she grabbed at her thighs and ran her hands down her legs. "Damn it, I sat in one position for too long again!" She snapped as she shook both her legs, trying to get feeling in them again and bending down to heave her sleeping bag toward the far wall. 

"Are you alright? Need... some.. help...Ok, never mind." Kuroo chimed in, looking at his three soulmates in surprise, who were looking back at him....well, Bokuto was watching Kaye with wide eyes as she had completed her task of moving her massive sleeping bag across the room. 

Now, as she crossed back over, he blurted out, "Woah! You were way stronger than I thought you would be! That's crazy!" 

Picking up her other belongings, Kaye looked up briefly and grinned. "Yeah, I'm way stronger than I look. There was this one time where the Old Coach Ukai needed some assistance with some boxes of his," she moved aross the room again, "and I offered to help. It was absolutely hilarious when I picked up a box that he told me not to pick up because he thought it would be too heavy for me, " she moved back, "and his facial expression was priceless! I'll never forget it!" 

As she picked up the rest of her stuff, she continued. "So many people underestimate me, it's really funny when I prove them wrong. In any case," she dropped off the rest of her belongings and as she grabbed her phone and headphones she turned to them, "I'm going for a walk now, so you guys can stay here and unpack while I'm gone, ok? Don't lock the door, alright? I'll be back in a bit! Thanks, guys! It was nice to meet you!"

As she left and closed the door, Kaye thought to herself, "Wow, they seem like really nice guys! I think I'll grow to like them!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear Kaye.. you will grow to like them...very much soo...


	7. Unpacking (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BoKurAkaKen unpack, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I've been back at work, so I haven't had a whole lot of time to type! Inspiration has struck again!~ Yippee! Anyway....Enjoy!

After Kaye had left and closed the door to the dorm room, there was a bout of silence, then rustling noises as all four boys thought to themselves what just happened as they began unpacking. 

'Ok...so apparently our roomie is a young woman who is way stronger than she looks, is Ukai's "acquaintance", and has no soulmate? This is gonna be one heck of a training camp!' Kuroo thought to himself as he took out his hairbrush.

'Wow! Who would have thought our roommate would be a girl?! I didn't! I mean, I knew having Tetsu and Keiji and Kenma as potential roommates would be fun, but now? Now this is gonna be so much more fun now that I have a new friend!' Bokuto thought, then let out a squeak as one of his fingers had gotten caught on one of the inside zippers in his duffel bag.

'Having a young lady as our roommate might be problematic... yet, she didn't seem like the type to cause trouble, as she offered to move just for our sleeping habits that she entirely guessed correctly for some odd reason... And she has no soulmate to speak of? I thought I saw a bit of hatred in her eyes when Kotaro mentioned us all being soulmates, so I'll have to keep an ear out for any of us not triggering her about it... This is going to be interesting...' Akaashi mused.

While everyone else was busy musing to themselves, Kenma had taken it upon himself to organize his belongings as quickly as possible, and was sitting down against the wall playing his game. However, his mind was also racing with observations and questions about Kaye.   
'How did she know that we've always slept beside each other? Was it just a guess? Or has she dealt with people like that before? Well...no, that wouldn't be the case because of how Ukai described her in the first place....'  
'Why was I acting so out of character by talking to her? Usually I don't talk to strangers like that... but she seemed so welcoming and upfront... why am I wondering these things in the first place? I don't even know her.'  
'And how come she believes she doesn't have a soulmate? Everyone has one...don't they?'

He was brought out of his thoughts as the soulmate he considered an equal sat down beside him with a quiet sigh. "What?" Kenma murmured, his voice just high enough so Akaashi could hear him. 

Akaashi glanced at his game-loving soulmate out of the corner of his eye. "Are you thinking about Kaye?", he muttered back. Kenma let out a humming noise in acknowledgement, but nothing more.

'Bingo.' Akaashi thought to himself. Noticing that Kuroo and Bokuto were emerging from the bathroom together with emptied out bags, he decided to see if he could clear the air. Out loud, he spoke up. "So, are we going to discuss our situation before we go to practice? Because we need to address some things." 

"What do you mean Keiji? What situation are you talking about?" Bokuto asked, coming over to sit in front of him, his large golden eyes confused.

Kuroo let out a snort. "Uh, I think he means our roomie, Bo."

Bokuto's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! You mean Kaye! Isn't she nice and cool? Plus, did you see how she dragged her sleeping bag and stuff over there?" He pointed to the opposite side of the room where her dark green sleeping bag lay. 

"Yeah! I mean, I wasn't expecting someone her size to actually lift, y'know?!" Kuroo exclaimed, hooking an arm over Bokuto's neck in a half-hug. 

"I know right?! Dude, she's stronger than I thought she was! Oh! I know!" He jerked to his feet, dislodging Kuroo, who let out a dramatic whine at the loss of contact. 

Ignoring their soulmate who had awful hair, both Akaashi and Kenma felt dread start consuming them as their owl-like soulmate spoke eight words that would doom them all.

"We should ask Kaye to join our practices!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaye accept this proposal?


	8. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto wants Kaye to practice with them, Kuroo thinks the same thing but with other agendas in mind, Akaashi is the voice of reason, and Kenma just wants to relax as much as he can. 
> 
> Oh!  
> Plus the fact, that Kaye is a secret ninja and only tells herself things that others don't need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaye gets a bit strange and out of character in this chapter, just a heads up!

At Bokuto's declaration to ask Kaye to join their practice, both Akaashi and Kenma said in sync, "No, bad idea". "Wha- Why not, Keiji?!" Bokuto yelped.

Kuroo decided to butt in. "Y'know, I don't see the problem with that, didn't Ukai tell us to interact with her? Having her at our practices will make her socialize and stuff, so what's the big deal?" 'Besides, I'd like to see her with short shorts on....that ass!'

Akaashi sighed. "The big deal is, is that did you ever think of if she said no if you asked?" 'Good lord, am I the only sane voice of reason in this poly-relationship?'

Then, as he looked up (unnoticed to the other three in the room), he froze, staring past them. 'Oh crap.'

This time, Kenma chimed in, still focused on his game. "Plus, we would have to tell Kaye what Ukai told all of us, and if Kaye confronts Ukai about it, we would get in trouble don't you think? I, for one, don't want to do any more than I have to, so..." 'Let me relax, already, geez. I'm almost done with this battle phase..'

Then, a new voice chimed in.

"Well, I don't really think you'd get in trouble if you would just ask me in the first place?"

Everyone whirled around, minus Akaashi, who had spotted Kaye soundlessly enter the room just a few moments ago and stand there looking amused; and Kenma who froze with the phrase "Game Over!" echoing in the shocked silence that followed.

Kuroo was the one to exclaim, "What the hell?! How long have you been standing there?!" 

Kaye smirked at their gobsmacked expressions. 

"Just a few moments ago, actually. But I think Akaashi already knew that", she chuckled at the boys' steadily flushed face of embarrassment. 'Actually, I had been standing outside the door five minutes ago, listening in due to curiosity's sake, but they don't need to know that.'

Bokuto whirled back around to face him. "Akaashi! Why didn't you say something? Now we are gonna get in trouble!"

Recovering quick, Akaashi gave Bokuto a glare. "You were the one to bring it up, Bokuto. Don't blame me." He then gazed at Kaye with an unreadable expression. "But I do have to admit, you surprised me, coming in the door so soundlessly. If I hadn't looked up to see you come in, I wouldn't have even noticed you."

Kaye gave him a look of confusion. "Really? I thought you guys heard me knock on the door..Guess I did it too softly then..." Inside she thought to herself, 'Damn, wanted to give them a scare, ninja-style!'

Before she could say anything more, Bokuto jumped up and ran over to her excitedly. Kaye let out a yelp at his closeness and jerked away, giving them a bit of distance. "W-what is it Bokuto?" 

He grinned. "Well, might as well ask you! Will you come to practice with us?"

______________________________________________-

"Er, sorry Bokuto. I'm not good at sports." I said, feeling a bit bad at seeing him deflate at my decline. However, he perked back up. "Oh, that's not a big deal! I had to practice a whole lot before I got to be this good! So, you just need to practice!"

I stepped back a bit, rubbing my forehead. "Let me rephrase that. I can't do sports. Or anything that requires extreme physical activity."

Bokuto looked confused. "But...you told us that you work out, right? I mean, that's physical activity, so why not volleyball?"

I gave a loud sigh, sensing that he wouldn't let this go. "I'll tell you my story then. Might as well get it off my chest sometime. It's not like it's a secret or something...and besides, it might make you understand me a bit better. So!", I drew myself up and looked at my four roommates. 

I pointed at them. "Here's the deal, I know you guys have to go to practice, so I won't keep you from that."

Then, I placed my hands on my hips. "However, I will tell you this: when you get back tonight, I'll tell you my story. That way, you'll understand why I am unable to go and practice with you, ok?"

Akaashi spoke up, his voice calm and betraying nothing. "Are you sure you want to tell us? We just met after all."

Sighing, then snatching up my Switch from the floor and taking out the charging cord, I walked over to my little bubble of space. Turning and settling down on my sleeping bag, I gave a self-loathing smile and looked at them all across the room. "It's the only way for you to stop asking me, plus this might help me mentally and emotionally. Hate to admit it, but keeping all this crap to myself is hurting my brain, and my self-worth is at an all-time low anyway. So, what's a little more past memories coming to the surface?"

As I looked down to focus on checking my Pokemon's moves, I thought to myself, 'Maybe...just maybe...I can find people here who accept me for who I am...'

_____________________________________

As Kaye started playing her game again, all four soulmates looked at one another. 

Then, in unison, got up and collected their items needed for practice.

As they left the dorm room, each had separate but similar thoughts: 'What happened to Kaye in her past that was so bad that she sounds like THAT?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did happen to Kaye? Any theories? Let me know in the comments below!


	9. Returning To Kaye From The First Practice Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four soulmates return to the dorm to find Kaye where they had left her, expose several of her weaknesses without intending to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Just a heads up, I'm going to see my sibling graduate this week, so I won't be updating in a bit! 
> 
> In any case, enjoy!

As Kaye was just about to save her game and go see what was going on, a knock on the door caught her attention. 

"Come in!" she called and both Kenma and Akaashi came inside, looking exhausted. 

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you two alright? You look like you both are gonna pass out." 

"I'm ok. Just exhausted from practice." Was Kenma's short reply as he sat down on his sleeping bag.

"And you?" 

She spoke to Akaashi, who had sat down on his with a long, drawn out sigh. "I'll be fine, Miss Stern. Don't worry about me."

She let out a small scoffing noise. "Please, just call me Kaye! If you add anything else it makes me feel old. By the way, where's Bedhead and Silverstreak?"

Before either of them could answer, the door swung open to reveal the two, who were grinning widely.

"Speak of the devils and they shall appear." Kaye said with a smirk.

"Huh? You talking about us?" Kuroo asked as he closed the door and made his way to his sleeping bag.

Kaye rolled her eyes. "Who else would I be talking about? Anyway, how was practice? Akaashi looked like he was about to keel over earlier, so I assume it was brutal."

Kuroo smirked. "Nah, Bokuto here just wanted to practice some more after the real practice ended, so we stayed a bit longer than we wanted to."

Kaye blinked once, then twice. "So..you're telling me...that you basically over-practiced..and came here right afterward and didn't have anything to eat, or?"

"No...We just came from having dinner." Akaashi spoke up from where he sat and Kaye looked shocked. 

"Wait, I missed dinner?! Huh, no wonder my stomach feels like it's eating itself.." She muttered, obviously trying to not have them overhear her say so, but failing.

"HUH?! You didn't have dinner?!" Bokuto exclaimed from his spot.

"Well, I was in here pretty much all day, so..."

Kenma looked up from his game (when did he even get that?) and spoke. "You lost track of time didn't you?"

For her part, Kaye looked guilty and sheepishly stated, "Is it that obvious?"

All of them nodded, and she groaned. "Ugh, it's already been a day and you guys already know one of my shortcomings....lovely..."

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. "Well, can't be helped! I'll just eat in the morning! I mean, it's not like a eat a whole lot anyway. I'm used to not eating, so-" 

"What do you mean, you're "not used to eating"?" Kuroo interjected, a frown on his face.

Kaye looked at him and shrugged. "It's exactly what it sounds like. I don't eat very much. I'm also a pretty picky eater; plus, I eat whenever I get hungry enough to eat something. I don't know how else to explain it."

Kuroo let out a humming noise, and before he could say anything more, Kaye took the chance to ask "So, are you all too tired to listen to my story? Cause I can wait to tell you-"

"No way! I'm excited to hear your story! Please tell us, Kaye!" Bokuto blurted out, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"I'd like to hear what your story is too." Kuroo said with a grin and, without warning, moved over and sat in front of her. 

Like a puppy, Bokuto followed his lead. 

Akaashi grumbled something along the lines of "Don't invade her space like that", but moved all the same. 

With a moment of hesitation of putting away his gaming console, Kenma followed.

Within several minutes of Kaye blinking at the four guys that had basically lined up like preschoolers at story time, she let out a nervous chuckle. "Well...ok, I wasn't really expecting that, but I'll go with it!"

In an instant, her entire demeanor changed from smiling in fondness to her mouth taking on a straight line. Her eyes clouded over in remembrance, pain, and acceptance. Her body seemed to go limp and her spine curved, making her look older than what she really was. 

And her voice? It sounded rough and dead, like she just didn't even care anymore as she spoke words that shook the four soulmates to their very cores:

"The story I'm about to tell you is not a happy one. In fact, you could say that it could be something you may think is unbelievable. That it possibly wouldn't even happen to anyone. But everything I'm about to tell you is the truth...And it's up to you to either accept it...Or don't..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> Next chapter we dive into Kaye's backstory, so hold onto your butts for that angsty roller coaster ride!


	10. Kaye's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye tells her backstory.

Kaye hummed, thinking. 'Hmmmm...Where to start off?...'

"Ah-Ha! Got it!" She barked out, snapping her fingers and making all four of her roommates jump in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry!" she chuckled. "Just figured out how to start this story, that's all."

She took a deep breath and started.  
__  
"The first thing I remember from my childhood is when I turned...oh, let's see...around 13 or so, maybe? I'm not good with remembering tiny details like that. My younger sister had just turned 8 years old. She's 6 years younger than me, by the way."

Bokuto broke in. "Wait a second! You have a sister?"

Kaye deadpanned. "Yes, I just finished saying that. May I continue?"

He nodded, and she went on.

"Now, you've heard the stories of when an individual turns 13, they either get a soulmark or something related to soulmates in general?"

Nods all around confirmed that they knew.

"Well, on the day I turned 13 I was excited to find out what I would have. Apparently I was born around 10 at night, so I had to wait and see."

"So, I stayed up. As soon as it turned 10 O'Clock, I waited for some sort of sign. Nothing. I thought to myself "Maybe I have to wait a little while" and I did. Still nothing. "Just a little longer" I thought to myself. I waited until midnight, and still nothing. All I remember was going into my parents room and crying."

'Oh dear...' Akaashi thought to himself.

'I don't like where this is going...' Kenma thought at the same time.

"As soon as I told them I hadn't felt or gotten anything soulmate related, both my parents freaked. They drove me to our soulmate match-doctor and demanded an explanation. What the doctor told me and my parents was that I was in the rare category of people who were destined to HAVE no soulmate or soulbond, and there was no way to give me one."

All four of them held their breath in shock.

"After that, my whole life turned upside-down. My sister came of age where she could understand more about what was going on with me, and she took full advantage of my longing for a soulmate or soulbond that I would never have. She bullied me when we were at home, ridiculed me in public, and whenever she had friends over or if I ever brought friends over, she'd tell them about it."

Releasing his breath, Kuroo felt his blood start to boil, and when he glanced over at Bokuto he could tell he was fuming as well.

"The friends I made always left me, no matter what I said or did. Whenever my family members came over to visit, they would always throw insults in my face, telling me I was a failure among our family tree. The worst part was that my parents refused to intervene with all the chaos, and they always ignored the fact that my sister would hit me or scream profanities at me whenever I did so much as look at her."

'That's awful...' Both Kenma and Akaashi thought.

"And so? I endured the abuse for years, until some months or so ago. My parents decided they had had enough of me and my existence, so they allowed me to grab some of my things, made me pack up, and threw me out just around the corner to Coach Ukai's store."

"Wha-"   
"Let me finish, I'm almost done!" Kaye held up a hand before anyone could say anything.

"Thankfully, Coach Ukai was kind enough to take me in when he found me, and hired me to work in his store. In my spare time I had, I wrote and played video games. I also read books whenever I felt like it. I was also allowed to help his grandfather out every once in a while, so I was never bored at least...."

She muttered the last part, so all four had to lean in a bit to hear her.

She gave a loud sigh.

"But of course, Coach Ukai pestered me to "Meet the team I'm coaching! You need to get out more! Socialize" but I never really wanted to. I've always been a loner because, in my eyes, no one deserves to be around me unless they intend to stick with me."

She looked up with a spark of defiance in her eyes. "I mean, why should I let anyone in if they don't want to stay with me? Sure, I'm used to the fact that people leave, but that doesn't mean I don't want them to! If they want to leave me, then fine! They can screw off for all I care! I'll be just fine without them, anyway! They probably already have a soulmate or soulbond, so they don't need me their life."

As she shrugged to covey that she did not care, Kenma could read her like a book. 'You DO care, you're just afraid to show it.'

"All I want is to be accepted for who I am. And no one has been able to look past the fact I have no soulmate or soulbond, so...why should I make friends when they just abandon me at the drop of a hat? I honestly despise the idea of having soulmates and soulbonds, because all they did was make me suffer, and still make me suffer to this very day... "

Akaashi and Kuroo both now flashed back to when Bokuto had introduced all four of them as soulmates. 

'So...THAT'S WHY she had hatred in her eyes for a moment. She probably hates the fact that we have each other, and that she has no one...' Akaashi realized.

'God, she's obviously been holding all this in for years, and hasn't found anyone to trust enough to tell..No wonder she's pouring all this out to us...but...'

As Kaye stood up with her newly charged phone and headphones in her hands, all four soulmates thought the same thing:

'If she hasn't told anyone else about this...

....Why has she told US?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!


	11. Late Night Stroll of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Kaye's backstory ends in a walk of clearing something up.

Kaye's POV  
After I had finished telling my backstory, I wanted to let off some steam, so I snatched up my phone and headphones and started towards the door. However, before I could walk out the door, a soft-spoken voice piped up. "I don't mean to intrude on your privacy or anything, but I have some questions."

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at the boy who had spoken. Akaashi had a straight face on, but I could tell he was curious. Inwardly sighing, I thought to myself, 'Might as well get the questioning out of the way first....'

Then I had an idea. "How about this? You want to ask some questions and answers right? Well, I was gonna go for a walk to clear my head. You all are welcome if you'd like, that way no one barges in here and interrupts us."

Bokuto jumped up. "I'm up for it! How about you, Kuroo?"

Kuroo shrugged, but got up with a smirk. "Sure, why not? But if we sleep in later than usual, that's on you, missy!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure. Blame it all on me, why dontcha?"

Kuroo had a strange look of indecicsveness on his face, as if he should say something, and I let out a short snort. "I'm joking! That was sarcasm!"

Then, I glanced at the last person in the room. "Are you coming, Gameboy?" Kenma, who had picked up his game system right after my story had ended, didn't even glance up as he replied. "No, I think I'll pass on that. I'm pretty tired from practice, so I'll stay here."

With that contradicting statement to send us off, I shrugged and said, "Ok, see you later then."

As I closed the door to the dorm room, I glanced at all of them with a smirk on my face. "That was really funny."

"What was funny?" Bokuto looked confused.

"Oh, just how he phrased his reasoning for staying in the room: 'I'm tired from practice, so I'll stay here to play my game while I wait for you four to come back', is what he basically said." I giggled as I walked toward the exit doors at the end of the hallway.

"Kenma's always been like that. If we didn't know him so well, we'd probably think that he likes those games more than us." Kuroo said shortly with a smirk on his face as well.

Before I could comment more, Akaashi broke in. "Not to ruin the mood or anything, but..."

"Right. You have questions." I rubbed the back of my neck in habit. "Whatcha curious about?"

___

When she asked what he was curious about, Akaashi didn't even know where to begin. He expressed as such. "I have to admit, I don't even know where to start."

"That's ok, just ask away! Just ask random questions and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Akaashi drew in a breath. "Alright then...well, the first thing I'd like to say is that when Kotaro first told you that we were all soulmates, I got the impression that you hated us, but now that I know your...past...I can't say I blame you-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a second! You thought I HATED you?" Kaye interrupted with a look of horror on her face.

"Well..." Akaashi held himself back.

Kaye waved her hands about frantically. "No way in hell do I hate you! I can't hate someone that I just met! That would be stupid!"

"Then why did you get a look on your face of pure disgust when he mentioned it?" He pressed, and she floundered for a moment. "Look, I, I'm not good at wording things so bear with me ok?"

She glanced at Bokuto for a quick moment, then looked away. "I have to admit, when you said that you all were soulmates, I got annoyed. Why, you might ask? Well, it's because you looked so happy when you said it...I just experienced a flash of deja-vu of something that one of my exes said to me, that's all. It had nothing to do with any of you, I'm quite happy that you found each other, actually!"

"Oh..." (Akaashi) 'I misjudged her...I'll have to work on that...'  
"Huh..." (Kuroo) 'Not what I was expecting, but I'll take it!'  
"Ok! Thx!" (Bokuto) 'Whew! Glad that I didn't make things weird!'

She had a look of shame on her face as she looked at Akaashi once more. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like I hated you..." He shook his head. "No, I should be apologizing to you for assuming things." "Don't worry about it..."

Silence fell for a minute, but Kuroo was the one to break it this time. "Let's just put that behind us now, shall we? I have a question of my own: Why did you tell us specifically? I mean, you obviously have been holding this in for awhile now, so....why tell US?" Bokuto nodded his head in agreement and pointed at him. "What he said."

Kaye stalled for a bit, looking pensive. As she opened her mouth to answer, a shout came from behind them. "HEY, YOU FOUR!" Kaye let out a shout of surprise alongside Bokuto, while Akaashi visibly jumped in place and turned around, in sync with Kuroo. Kaye turned around clutching her chest for dear life while Bokuto grabbed onto her for support from his fright. 

Coach Ukai came up to them with a look of annoyance on his face. "What are you four doing out here so late? Especially you, Miss-I-Could-Care-Less-About-Going-Outside?" 'What's going on here? Did I miss something?'

Kaye let out a wheeze. "Dear god, Keishin! You are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days if you keep scaring me shitless like that!" 'Oh god, please tell me he heard none of that!'

He looked unapologetic. "Language, Kaye! And for the record, I didn't mean to scare you like that! I thought you heard me, but I guess not. Get back to the dorms, you four! Especially you three boys, you have practice tomorrow! Kaye, stay for a moment would you?" 

"Yes, sir! We'll be going now!" Kuroo chirruped, as he snatched Bokuto away from Kaye, who looked like she was a bit startled from the contact but calmed down after she had seen who had touched her.

As Akaashi followed both of his loud soulmates, he glanced back at Kaye, who stayed behind to talk to Coach Ukai about something. It was dark by now, so he couldn't exactly tell what was going on, but he thought he heard something like "Shut up, Keishin! I do not!"

Before he could hear anything else, Bokuto called for him to hurry up. 

As he hurried his pace, Akaashi thought to himself, 'I do wonder though....'

'WHY did she tell US?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did she tell them? 
> 
> Only Kaye knows...
> 
> ...Or does she?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Hinata appears! 
> 
> Ft.   
> Two other first year cameos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what I should title this chapter...

Kaye's POV

As the three boys walked away, I turned to Keishin, who was looking at me strangely. Then, before I could say anything, he gave a smirk. "Soooo, you finally found some people of interest, huh?"

"Wha-No! It's not like that...." I trailed off, my mind blanking a bit as I remembered how those four had accepted my story so easily, and I felt a foreboding rhythm in my chest. 'Oh gosh...' I stomped out the feelings of butterflies and shook my head.

I looked up, only to find Keishin still having that smug look on his face. "Oh ho ho? What's that I see? Do you perhaps-"

"Shut up, Keishin! I do not! I just met them for god's sake, and besides, they have another soulmate anyway....It's not like I'll be wanted anyway...Besides! I'm older than them." I said exasperated.

The Kurasuno coach gave a sigh, exhaling a bit of smoke, leaving me to exaggerate wheezing noises and him roll his eyes at my dramatic action.

"Whatever. Get on back to the dorm, I'll be expecting to see you at morning practice when you wake up. By the way, come and eat in the morning. I'm not expecting you to sit with strangers, but at least sit with those roommates of yours, understand?"

Knowing that I'd starve myself if I didn't go anyway, I stuck my tongue out. "Yeah, yeah! I'll be there, so relax! I don't plan on starving myself, y'know."

"Could have fooled me."

"....Shut up..." I muttered as I turned away.

Keishin gave me a push and walked away, leaving me to catch myself before I fell flat on my face. 'Ugh!'

I walked back to the dorm, grimacing at the feel of the humidity now rolling in. 'A storm must be rolling in...'

__ Back at Room 7__

Arriving back to their dorm, the three soulmates entered to find Kenma where he last was, but with a new addition in the room. 

"HINATA!" 

"BOKUTO!" The first year middle blocker from Kurasuno exclaimed, as he jumped up from where he was sitting next to their pudding-head soulmate.

"Hey there, shrimpy. Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?" Kuroo asked, stealing his spot and drawing him close, much to Kenma's internal happiness.

"OH! Well...about that..." Hinata grew quiet and fiddled with his fingers. 

"Shoyo's been having trouble with his soulmate." Kenma muttered, fixated on his game.

Hinata spluttered, but Akaashi gave a hum. "Ah...what's the matter, Hinata? Do you need some advice?"

"Um..Well, yes please! I'd appreciate it!"

A knock on the door then sounded. "Can I come in?"

Bokuto was the one who answered. "Yeah!"  
__

I came into the dorm and noticed the newcomer. "Oh..hi there. You're part of that crazy first year duo, Shoyo Hinata, am I right?"

The kid's eyes widened. "Ah! You're the girl who I saw at Sakinoshita the other day! I'm Shoyo Hinata! Nice to meet you!" He bowed at the waist, and I waved my hands frantically. "Please don't bow at me, I'm not royalty!" 'God this is weird...'

As he jerked up, I asked him, "Now, what brings you here? Aren't you sleeping in Room 4?"

"Yes but, I wanted to ask Kenma and these guys something!"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What would that be? Maybe I can help?"

Hinata gasped. "Really? You'd help me?" 

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Why else would I be here?"

"Let's sit down and talk." "Ok!"

We all sat down. Kenma had cuddled into Kuroo's side, while Bokuto was laying down with Akaashi's head on his chest. 'God that's adorable' I thought to myself with a slight smile.

I turned to Hinata, who had sat down next to me on my sleeping bag. "So what seems to be the problem, Tangerine?" 

The nickname I gave him left Kuroo and Bokuto giggling like mad, while Akaashi and Kenma both hid their expressions behind their hands (well, Kenma hid his behind his Switch). I gave them all a glare, to which they all shut up. 

Hinata blushed at the nickname, but then took on a serious expression. "Well, I've been having a hard time with Kageyama. I just can't seem to get through to him!"

"What about?"

He sighed. "Kageyama's been having a rough time with nightmares, and he doesn't want my help. Even when I try to help him, he brushes me off! It just feels like I can't do anything to help him...And we haven't been playing as much because he's been so tired lately...I just.." He started to cry, placing his head in his hands. 

'Poor thing...' I grabbed his hands and looked at him in the eye with a reassuring look. "Hey, it's ok. You don't have to hide your tears from me. Or them for that matter. It's obvious to me that this is hurting you too, so why don't you tell Kageyama that? That what he's doing is hurting you too?"

He sniffled. "Because...because...he'd probably break up with me, and I don't want that!"

"Why would he break up with you?"

"He's told me that he doesn't like to hurt me, and if he ever did he would break up with me to spare me the pain..."

I stiffened. "Excuse me?" 

"Huh?"

I stared at the tiny middle blocker. "If that's the case, why didn't you say so?" 

Hinata looked at me all confused, and I grinned. "Listen, you leave that idiot to me. I'll get through to him tomorrow."

"How-"

"Trust me, Tangerine. After I talk to him, I think you'll be in for a nice, long explanation that he'll be giving you. If I'm right on this, both of you are just having really bad communication issues right now, and it's gonna take some time, but you'll get through this. Just hold out until tomorrow, ok?" I ruffled his hair gently, and he gave a small smile. 

He nodded. "Ok."

A quiet knock at the door sounded. I got up from my place and dragged the human tangerine with me. I opened the door to find another boy, who had freckles, standing alongside a tall blonde boy. 

"Oh! I'm sorry to disturb you!" The freckled kid exclaimed sheepishly, and I gave a smile. "No, you're not disturbing anything? Can I help you with something?"

This time the blonde boy broke in. "We were sent here to acquire a human orange. He's quite small, so I don't know if you've seen him."

I laughed a bit. "Ohhh, do you mean..." I pulled Hinata in front of me "...This human?"

"Hinata! Oh thank goodness! We were worried about you!" The freckled boy exclaimed and pulled the orange-haired boy to him in a hug. 

Before Hinata could say anything, I spoke. "Well you found him, now you can all go back to your dorm! Get some sleep, ok? I'm sure the coaches will work you all hard tomorrow! Night, boys!" 

I then closed the door and made my way over to my sleeping bag. As I yawned, I noticed that Akaashi had fallen asleep on Bokuto, while Kuroo and Kenma had situated themselves into their own sleeping bags (well, it looked like Kuroo had placed Kenma in his...).

I smiled softly, gazing at the four of them with fondness. 'So cute...'

After I turned the lights off, I crawled into my bag and crossed my arms beneath my head, looking at the ceiling. 

As I drifted off, I thought to myself.

'Tomorrow's gonna be one wild ride...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow...
> 
> this was longer than I even expected this to be..


	13. Wake Up Call (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes with a strange effect on the four males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 
> 
> Descriptions of Body Parts in this chapter!
> 
> Ex: Butt, Legs, and Boobs.
> 
> Don't get too excited...

When Bokuto woke up to Akaashi in his arms, he smiled before he heard a faint shuffling noise coming from the opposite side of the room and turning his head saw a sight that made his heart skip a beat.

Kaye was facing him and sleeping, but as he stared, her face suddenly contorted and her mouth opened but nothing came out except for a huff and a quiet humming noise followed. 

"She must be dreaming about something, Kotaro." Bokuto jumped a bit and glanced at his boyfriend, who had obviously been pretending to be asleep as he gave a small smirk. Bokuto let out a quiet chuckle. "Morning Keiji. Did you sleep well?"

Akaashi let out a yawn and nodded, stretching and leaving Bokuto's embrace. Before he could complain, Bokuto heard a snort come from his other side. He sat up alongside Akaashi and they both looked at their two other boyfriends, one of which was still sleeping. 

Kuroo, who had been the one to wake up, let out a groan as his head emerged from where it was resting beneath his pillows. He propped himself up on his right arm and stretched it like a cat, then did the same thing with his left. After that, he noticed his boyfriends looking at him. He smiled. "Morning, you two. Want to help me wake Kitten?"

After they had woken their last soulmate up, who was NOT an early riser in the slightest, they were distracted by Kaye letting out a slight whine in her sleep. 

Turning around in unison, they saw a sight that made them want to laugh out loud. Kaye was laying on her back, her hair looking like a bird's nest that curved and curled endlessly.

Bokuto whispered, "She sure sleeps interesting, huh?"

Three heads nodded and Kenma, who was still annoyed at being woken up muttered "Not fair that she gets to sleep in. Wake her up."  
_  
"Should we even wake her up? She looks so peaceful..."

"Look at her hair...."

"You're one to talk, Tetsuro."

"Shhhhhh! I think she's waking up, guys!"

Even though my eyes were closed, I could hear whispers around me. Giving a slight groan, I pulled some of my sleeping bag over my head, trying to block out the voices. "G'way.." I mumbled, although it probably came out like jibberish.

"Sorry, Kaye, but no can do! Wake up! It's almost time for breakfast!" Bokuto's loud voice rang in my eardrums, and I groaned again, this time knowing I had no chance at going back to sleep now that I was awake.

"I'm up..I'm up.." I yawned. Without opening my eyes, I felt around so that I was on my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows, then arched my back upwards. Feeling the slight pain I always had, I lowered myself down, I then opened my eyes to bright light that assaulted my vision, making me flinch and blink rapidly. 

As my eyes adjusted, I flipped back around in my sleeping bag and was met with the four boys looking at me. I let out a yelp and jerked up. "Gah! What are you doing there!"

Bokuto gave a grin. "Sorry! We were just-" Kuroo slapped his hand over the owl-head's mouth with a quick "Going to wake you up, that's all!"

I saw Kenma roll his eyes and go to do something while Akaashi said "No, you wanted to have us watch her sleep because "she's interesting when she sleeps!" That's what you said, Bokuto." 

I stared at them dumbfounded as Bokuto's face turned an interesting shade of pink in embarrassment, while Kuroo face palmed and stood up to snatch Kenma's Switch out of his hands before he could start playing it. 

'I'm...interesting when I sleep? That's a new one...' I thought to myself, as I unraveled myself from my sleeping bag, which had somehow managed to trap my feet at the bottom. 

'Well, time to face the day!'

\------------------------------------------

As Kaye got up to grab her clothes for the day, the other four were looking at her discreetly as possible.

Kuroo was staring at her ass, which was pretty thick and looked to have a lot of muscle, if the roundness was anything to go by. 'Damn...Now THAT'S AN ASS! I mean, Kotaro's butt is epic, but hers might be bigger than his...'

Both Bokuto and Akaashi were unknowingly admiring her massive thighs that screamed "I'm muscle, not fat!", and that made their hearts skip several beats. 'Holy shit, she could crush me with those thighs!' 'It should be impossible for someone to have such similar thighs to Kotaro...'

Kenma didn't normally think he would be attracted to anything about Kaye, but he was quickly proven wrong. As soon as he saw how her pajama top curved and showed off how big her breasts were, his mind stalled with shock. 'I didn't think they were THAT BIG?! How can she hide those things so well?...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....
> 
> Idk why I placed that at the end there...
> 
> Forgive me, y'all!
> 
> ...At least you got a picture of what she looks like right?...  
> .....I'm sorry....
> 
> So very embarrassed and yet proud for some reason...
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Note: Kuroo has a habit of sleeping with two pillows on both sides of his head, that's how his hair stays the way it does, and both Bokuto and Akaashi find it amusing. Kenma thinks it's cute, though :) He'll never tell though...


	14. Wake Up Call (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye is NOT a morning person, and it shows sooner rather than later...
> 
> Also, a protective side of Kaye is shown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several POVs in this chapter....

Kaye's POV

After we had all gotten dressed, we headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. 

"Can I sit with you guys? Since I don't really know anyone else...yet..." I asked. 

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Bokuto exclaimed, a smile on his face as he swung his and Akaashi's conjoined hands between them. Akaashi had a small, barely noticeable blush on his face and I gave a grin before I thought of something. "Hold on. How many people usually sit with you? I'm curious."

This time, Kuroo was the one to respond. "Eh, it depends really on how many people can sit at a table. The cafeteria's tables are different sizes."

'Huh.' "That's interesting..." I mused aloud and I heard Kenma sigh. "It gets annoying real quick, so just prepare yourself for chaos and confusion."

"Oh the joy. Thanks for telling me." I snorted sarcastically, grinning as we finally made it.

Opening the doors, smells of freshly cooked food wafted toward us, but to my surprise there were not a whole lot of people here.

I noted as such aloud.

"Oh, that's because it's 7:00. Breakfast starts at 8." Kuroo told me, and I halted. 

"You're joking, right? It's 7:00! Why the hell didn't you wake me up at 7:30 then?!" I snapped at Bokuto.

_ _

Akaashi's POV

"You're joking, right? It's 7:00! Why the hell didn't you wake me up at 7:30 then?!" Kaye snapped at Bokuto, her eyes glaring in annoyance.

Bokuto's eyes went wide at her outburst and seemed to wilt. "Um....well.."

Before we could say anything to defend our soulmate, Kaye seemed to deflate on the spot and sighed, pushing her glasses up with her middle finger. "Never mind, forget it. I'm awake now, so I'll just deal with it. Next time though, just wake me 30 minutes earlier. That way, I'll be more energized and not like this. Sorry I snapped at ya, Bokuto. It's not your fault that you have to get up an hour earlier to get ready..."

She looked into his eyes, a sincere apology in hers. "You just wanted me to get up and have the time to get ready, didn't ya?"

He looked a bit bashful and nodded.

She smiled a bit. "Well, I appreciate that, but just because we stay in the same room doesn't mean you all have to wake me up the same time you guys get up, ok? I'll set my alarm on my phone tonight so I can get up at my own pace. That way, you don't have to wake me up and have me take my morning annoyance out on you. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks for-"

"Oh, hey!" A voice interrupted Bokuto and we all turned to see Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi behind us, along with the rest of the Kurasuno team behind them. Although, someone was missing...

_ _

"Hinata!" Bokuto hooted wildly, while Kuroo broke in with an exclamation of "Tsukki!" at the tall first year with the glasses, who completely ignored them and walked around their group. Yamaguchi followed him with a wave to Kaye, who looked surprised and waved back.

Hinata, on the other hand, had been hugged by Bokuto who wasn't letting go. Kaye noticed that Hinata was turning a shade of blue and, with an alarmed look on her face, barked out "Dude! You're going to suffocate the poor kid! Let him breathe!" 

She hurried over and pried Hinata away from Bokuto and held him close to her. "You alright there, Tangerine?" she muttered loudly, and once Tanaka and Noya heard her call him that, they burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! TANGERINE?! THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL HIM?! HAHAHAHAHA-EEP!" Both of them broke off when they saw Kaye glaring at them. "Yeah, that's my nickname for him. Got a problem with that?"

"Urk!" 

"Nope! None at all!"

"Gotta go eat, see ya!" They both took off into the cafeteria with the other second years following their lead.

The Kurasuno third years, Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi all exhanged glances. 'Well...that's something else...'

_ _

Kaye's POV

As soon as the bald? guy and short guy with blonde bangs had run off, I mentally rolled my eyes. 'Good lord, I'm not that scary. Am I?'

I was brought out of my musings by Hinata. "Um...Kaye? You can let me go now, I'm fine."

"Oh right! Sorry bout that!" I exclaimed, releasing my hold on him and noticing how tired he looked. I softened my voice. "Hey, you alright?" He gave a small grin but it didn't reach his eyes. I took a wild guess. "Let me guess. Does this have to do with Kageyama?" He looked away and nodded. 

Another voice broke in. "We let Kageyama sleep in. He's been having a rough time lately. How did you know about it?" I glanced at the silver haired boy who had stayed behind while his two companions went into the cafeteria, probably to save him a seat. Looking around quickly I also noticed that the other four had left sometime as well, probably to snatch some seats before everyone else crowded the place. To answer, I glanced at Hinata with a raised eyebrow. "He knows?" 

Hinata nodded and reached up to whisper in my ear "I told Sugawara last night. He's a really good listener, like you." Smiling softly while nodding, I straightened up and gently ruffled the kids' ginger hair. "Thanks, Tangerine. Go get something to eat and drink while I talk to him, ok? Oh, and please tell Bokuto and the others to save me a seat, I shouldn't be gone for very long, alright?" Hinata nodded and gave me a hug before going into the cafeteria. 

I turned back to Sugawara, who had been patiently waiting. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Sugawara."

Sugawara waved a hand. "No worries. So, did Hinata tell you too?" 'Gosh, this guy is blunt and straight to the point...'

"About Kageyama and him? Yeah, he did. I've got a pretty good idea on what's happening, so can you leave Kageyama to me?" I asked, to his visible surprise. "You? What are you gonna do?"

"Talk to him. And I don't think you'll have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure you can handle Kageyama? He's not very...good at communicating...so-"

"Well, I may not look it, but I'm not too great at communication either, so I think we'll get along just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me-" I started walking away "-I have a wake-up call to achieve!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here we go! 
> 
> Next chapter: 
> 
> It's time to confront Kageyama. Can Kaye get through to him?


	15. Wake Up Call (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye talks with Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today! I'm 24 years old!

When he woke up, Kageyama noticed that the dorm was empty. 'Huh?! What the-Where did everyone go?!'

As he got up out of his sleeping bag, a knock on the door sounded and a voice spoke. "Yo-Ho! Kageyama, are you awake yet? It's me, Kaye! I'd like to have a chat with you!"

*confused face* 

Kageyama stood and opened the door. The young woman, Kaye, stood there with her fist raised, but she lowered it as soon as he opened the door. "Ah, so you are awake! Have you been up long?"

"Uh, no, just woke up actually....What did you want to talk about?" He asked with a gruff tone.

Kaye smiled and wagged a finger. "Now, now! Not gonna tell you until you let me in."

"....Fine."

_  
After Kaye had settled down in front of him, she cleared her throat. "Now...How should I put this....Kageyama. Have you been bullied before?"

Kageyama startled. "Huh?"

"Let me rephrase that. Do you know what bullying is and how to spot the difference from teasing?" 

"...." 

"Not really..."

Kaye hummed. "I see. Well, then. I'll tell you what the difference is: Bullying is when someone says something to you to make you feel bad about yourself. Teasing is when someone just says something to get a rise out of you and annoy you out of good fun. Now normally, there is a way to tell when you are being bullied or teased, but most of the time you can't tell."

He looked lost.

"Ok....let's try this...So...you know when Tsukishima calls you "King", you know he's just doing it to annoy you and get you back on track, right?" 

"Huh?! How-" [Kageyama]

"Do I know that stupid nickname that Kitagawa gave you?" [Kaye]

"Mhmm..." [Kageyama]

She gave a sad smile. "I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid. Just because I haven't ever stuck around you guys long enough, I do notice things around me. I also do research. I did research about you because I was curious. Nothing more. I've done research on other places, not JUST Kurasuno itself!" 

"...."

She looked down. "When I read articles about you and figured out the way Kitagawa treated you, I knew that something went wrong."

"How did you know about Kitagawa?"

"Ukai summarized it for me when I asked him about it. Of course, he didn't tell me anything specific, I just filled in the blanks on my own."

"Oh. So, you know? About how I got that name?"

She shook her head. "Yes and no. I figured out that the rest of your teammates started calling you that, but I couldn't figure out why. Would you tell me so that I can understand?"

Kageyama was quiet for a while, but Kaye waited patiently. 

Finally, finally he opened up. "They started calling me the "King Of The Court" because I pushed them too far. I expected them to do what I wanted and to do it right, and when they failed to do so, I got angry and took my frustration out on them. It came to a head at the finals, and that was the final straw for them, so the coach benched me. I hated that! I wanted to be the one to stay on the court the longest, and I still want that! I just...don't want to become the same person I was back then...And hurt Shoyo in the process...If I did that I wouldn't forgive myself!..."

A bit of silence, then it broke with Kaye letting out a huff. "Well, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"HUH?!" Kageyama jerked his head up, struck dumb.

She huffed. "Look, let me spell it out for you, ok? First of all, coming up with that nickname was wrong of them. Yeah, you were a jerk. Having high expectations for others to catch up to your level IS pretty stupid, but I'm sure you just wanted them to get better! Right?"

He nodded, shocked that she was able to guess what his intentions were back then.

"Ok then, then you didn't mean any harm! THEY were the ones to interpret your actions wrong, and it was THEIR fault that they didn't try to ask you and at least communicate with you! So don't blame yourself for their actions! Alright?"

He nodded.

"Now then, as for you becoming that person again? I HIGHLY, HIGHLY doubt you will become that person again! Even though I haven't known you for long, I can tell that you have changed for the better. Sure, you still have issues with communicating with others, but you'll get better with time, I'm sure."

".....Thank you. That...m-m-means a l-l-lot..." He stammered.

"As for Hinata? Look, I'm gonna tell you something that you probably won't like, but tough shit!" She poked Kageyama in the chest. "No matter what you do, there will be times you hurt him. There will be times he will hurt you. Unintentionally or not. It's what makes us all human. All of us in this world hurt the ones we love and care for, so you're not alone in that." She sat back. "Besides, do you know what you've been doing to Hinata?"

"Doing...to...him? What do you mean?" Kageyama asked her. 

She rolled her eyes. "Hinata came to my dorm last night because he didn't know how to help you with your nightmares."

"He-"

"The reason why he told me in the first place is because he was scared that if he told you that he was hurting because you wouldn't let him help you, that you would break up with him! He was scared FOR BOTH of you!"

"...."

She sighed, deflating. "What I'm trying to get across here is that: Let Hinata know what you're going through. Help him understand and, in return, let him know that it's ok to talk to you about things! Don't tell him that you're going to break up with him if you manage to hurt him just once! That's crazy! Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah...I get it..."

She stood up with a grunt of pain. "Good! Now then....I'm gonna go eat something before I starve myself to death! I'll see you later ok?"

"Wait-" Kageyama turned around, but Kaye placed a hand on his hand to keep him there for a moment.

Time seemed to slow down.

Before she left, Kaye spoke words that Kageyama took to heart. 

"Don't throw your relationship out the window for the smallest things, just talk to each other in your own way alright? You don't have to make a speech, just speak from your heart and soul. Try to meet each other halfway. A relationship is a two-way street. You lose and win at the same time, depending on the situation you're in. It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right, you both can control your emotions and actions. Think before you speak as well. Just communicate and don't make stupid decisions, and you'll be alright!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to word this as best as I could! 
> 
> In my headcanon, Kageyama is smarter than he lets on....


	16. Breakfast Time Was Supposed To Be Peaceful...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye goes to eat breakfast, but gets sidetracked.

Kaye's POV

After talking to Kageyama, I headed back to the cafeteria to eat, since my stomach was now starting to cramp up from me not eating in awhile. I had also developed a headache, but that was sure to go away after I ate.

As soon as I stepped inside the cafeteria, I heard my name being called. Swiveling my head around, I pinpointed where the voice was coming from. I sweat dropped as I saw Bokuto standing up and waving his hands in the air to get my attention. 'Couldn't he have just walked over and gotten me instead of drawing attention.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the table. 

Feeling uncomfortable with all the staring going on, I picked up the pace. As soon as I reached the table Kuroo spoke up. "Well, well. Finally decided to join us, hm?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. "Yeah, yeah, sorry I'm late. Anyway, thanks for saving me a seat."

"No problem. Not that I care, but aren't you going to introduce yourself properly?" Tsukishima, the tall blonde kid that had come with Yamaguchi the other night to retrieve Hinata, was there as well. He looked like he'd prefer to be anywhere but here. 

Deciding to make it known that I wasn't a pushover, I glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why should I tell you my name, when you just said you don't care?"

A moment of quiet from Tsukishima followed, as I could sense that he was surprised that I had bit back. 

I then rolled my eyes. "Good lord, that was a joke! I was testing you, Tsukishima. I'm not someone you can harass or bully, but good try to intimidate me!"

"Er..."

"In any case, my name is Kaye. Nice to meet you." I gave a grin at him. "Not to change the subject, but I hope you try to intimidate me again, cause that was hilarious!"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, someone came up behind him and smirked. "Well if it isn't Mr. Vanilla!" 

Tsukishima stiffened in his seat and turned around. "Excuse me?" I could tell he was slightly miffed at the guy, who had spiky red hair and smirk that had even me on edge. When I glanced at the other four, I noticed that Kuroo looked to be annoyed as he stared at the newcomer.

I was drawn back to the conversation as the guy introduced himself. "Aw, c'mon, now! Don't remember little ol' me?" He jerked himself into a weird backbend, "The name's Satori Tendo, duh! I'm one of Shiratorzawa's middle blockers, thank you very much!"

Tsukishima's eyes widened a smidge behind his glasses. "Oh. You're that guy who utilized guess blocks, right? At the Finals' Game?"

Tendo glared at Tsukishima and stood upright again. "Oh, now you remember, huh? You Kurasuno first years really are stupid, huh?"

"HEY! Who the hell do you think you are, punk?!" I braced myself for a confrontation that was sure to happen as Kuroo broke in, standing up to his full height and glaring furiously at Tendo. 

Tendo, just now noticing us, jumped back a bit. "Oh ho ho! Look at that! You actually got friends, Mr. Vanilla?"

Now I was getting annoyed. "Would you stop with that nickname, boy and bullying others? Please leave, you're making my headache worse." I growled out as my head pounded in reminder that I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and nursed my temple with two fingers. 

He drew his attention to me now and narrowed his eyes. "Huh? Whatchu say, girly?"

_

When Kaye drew her head up, her glare seemed to freeze both Tendo and Tsukishima (who was unfortunate enough to witness) in their tracks. Bokuto and Akaashi shivered, while Kenma leaned into Akaashi's side as they sensed the cold aura radiating from her. Kuroo had frozen in his spot like a deer in headlights, not wanting to move. "I said, to leave us, all alone. Or are you unable to comprehend words? I suggest that you go away and bother someone who doesn't care what you say. Understood?"

Tendo meeped and scuttled away instantly. Tsukishima, on the other hand, scootched away from her line of sight as she let out a groan and stood up. 

"I've GOT to go get something to eat, or I'll pass out.."

_

As she walked away to grab some grub, Kenma grabbed Kuroo by the arm to drag him back down to sit. 

"Sit down, Tetusuro. You're causing a scene." 

"...Sorry, Kenma..." 

"Mhmmm.."

"Damn!" Bokuto exclaimed loudly. "Who knew that Kaye could get so scary! I got goosebumps!"

"Yeah..." Akaashi mumbled to himself, then turned his attention to Tsukishima, who was looking a bit on the pale side. "Are you alright, Tsukishima?"

"Yes....I'll be fine...Just remind me to never annoy Kaye again..." Tsukshima muttered the last part.

'Just as long as we ALL remind ourselves to never piss her off like that, I think we'll be ok... I don't want to get on her bad side that's for sure...' They all thought the same thing.

_Unknown location_

"What the-Tendo? You alright there? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." A boy with silver-gray hair spoke to the redhead.

"Oh, I'm fine! Just seen the devil, that's all..."

"......."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe! 
> 
> Gotcha! 
> 
> Bet you weren't expecting Shiratorizawa to show up! Looks like Tendo is scared of Kaye now! 
> 
> Yeah, Kurasuno, Fukurodani and Nekoma are there, but Shiratorizawa and one other team was also invited! 
> 
> Can you guess who the other team is?


	17. Kaye's eating habits are strange, but things are about to get even stranger....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye FINALLY gets to eat, and something strange happens to Kuroo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! Now this was fun to write!

Kaye's Pov  
I walked back to the table with my food tray in my hands and sat down next to Kuroo. As I grabbed my bread roll, I noticed at how quiet the table had become and I paused. "Ok, why are you all so quiet? It's creeping me out." 

It was as if my words had awoken them from a deep slumber, as they all jolted a bit, startling me in the process and making me jump in place. 

They all started eating again, so I decided to do so as well, taking a bite of my roll. It was really buttery, just the way I liked it, so I let out an exaggerated moan just for laughs.

Kuroo's Pov  
As soon as I heard Kaye speak up, I jerked back to awareness and started to finish eating my last bite of my roll. However, as soon as I had taken the last bite, I heard her let out a moan beside me and I nearly choked. 'Holy shit!'

After I had gotten over my shock and drank some of my water to wash the remains down my throat, I glanced over to catch a glimpse of her and saw she was eating her own bread roll. Her eyes were closed in bliss, but as she swallowed she opened up her eyes and took another bite, licking her lips in the process. 

I gulped as I noticed how her throat bobbed as she swallowed, and she reached out to grab her glass of water. She put her roll down in the process, and that's when I noticed of what else she had on her tray. She had: that half-eaten roll, a chocolate donut, a glass of chocolate milk, and a plastic bowl of rice crispies cereal. 'Is...that it? She doesn't eat much, that's for sure...And she didn't get any fruits..' Kuroo thought to himself in worry. 

He had noticed last night and this morning that, even though she clearly had muscle mass and she was stronger than she looked, she was still thin enough to the point where if she stretched far enough to expose her abdomen you could see a faint outline of her ribs. 

'It's almost as if-' His train of thought was cut off by Kaye catching his eye and his staring. She arched her eyebrows, swallowed, and spoke up. "What? Why're you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face, Kuroo?"

Kaye's Pov  
I had been eating for awhile when I got the feeling someone was watching me. So, I glanced over and saw Kuroo staring at me. His eyes were downward, and I flushed a bit, feeling kind of like he was picking me apart and noting my weaknesses. 

As he looked up and our eyes locked, I noted I had food in my mouth, and it would be impolite of me to speak while having food in my mouth. So I raised my eyebrows, swallowed, and spoke up. "What? Why're you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face, Kuroo?"

His reaction was nearly priceless, as he blushed furiously and his mouth opened but no sound came out.

Before I could reassure him that I was just joking with him, Tsukishima chimed in with an, "Oh? What's this? Nothing to say, Kuroo?"

Akaashi was the next one to say something. "And here I thought that no one could render you speechless, Tetsuro." Kenma nodded his head slightly in agreement as he looked at his boyfriend. Bokuto on the other hand, was laughing loudly. 

With everyone's attention on him, Kuroo now looked extremely embarrassed and ducked his head to hide in his arms.

With a loud sigh, I reached over and petted his head soothingly. "There, there. I was just teasing, Kuroo. Sorry about that."

I wasn't expecting what came next: Kuroo let out a loud moan, and I jerked my hand back in surprise. 'Huh? What the heck?'

As soon as my hand had retreated, Kuroo shot up from his position and turned slightly to look at me in shock. We both looked at one another, and I could feel my face starting to burn as I blushed. Kuroo wasn't much better in that department, so I wasn't surprised when he jerked back around, grabbed his tray, and hurried away from the table.

As soon as he had left, I stuttered in mortification. "I-I-Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't-what-"

Akaashi saved my from my rambling. "Don't worry about it, Kaye. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just..." He paused. "Well...you did something...but it wasn't bad, per say...It's just"

Bokuto was the one to finish what Akaashi said, but he was smirking. "What Keiji's trying to say is, is that you KINDA turned him on, Kaye!"

I blanked for a moment. "I.......HUH?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry that I've been out of touch with my stories for awhile! 
> 
> A family member of mine passed away, so I have been bummed out a bit! 
> 
> I'm better now, but I'm still busy with work too, so it's hard to update AND have inspiration strike all at once! 
> 
> Hope you all are doing ok out there! 
> 
> Stay safe and sound out there, cause Lord knows that this world is going to shit...


	18. Kaye's Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens to make Kaye laugh...

Kaye's POV  
"I.......HUH?!" My eyes went wide with shock behind my glasses. 'I turned him on...by petting his hair?....How does that work?..'

Before I could say anything, Tsukishima let out a huff and (when had he finished his food?!)got up and left the table without a word, but I saw a smirk on his face. 

'He got a kick out of that, the bastard...' I grumbled internally to myself, getting over the shock of the revelation.

Reminding to watch myself around Tsukishima, I went back to eating.

_ _  
As Tsukishima left the table, Kaye's facial expression went from shocked to deadpan in an instant, then went back to eating like nothing had happened. Akaashi felt a bit unnerved. 'She just went back to eating like she didn't just make Tetsuro turned on by petting his head. She must have thought of something else to make her face go all deadpan like that...Huh...'

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Bokuto speaking up. 

"Damnit, Tsukki! Why'd he leave without saying goodbye or anything?!" He complained, spitting some food particles out of his mouth by accident. 

"He probably got tired of your laughing, Kotaro. Plus, stop eating and talking at the same time. You're spitting your food all over the place." Akaashi said, internally rolling his eyes as his boyfriend let out a whine, but started to focus more on eating the rest of his breakfast.

Ignoring his owl-like boyfriend for the time being, Akaashi focused on his own meal, but kept glancing at Kenma, whom he had noticed had been watching Kaye the entire time.

Taking a swig of his water Akaashi decided it couldn't hurt to watch her as well, so he did his best to be subtle about doing so.

Unbeknownst to him, he was failing. Miserably.

_ _  
While I was glad that that drama was over with, I had a new problem: Akaashi was staring at me. He probably thought that I wouldn't notice, and he hadn't noticed that I HAD, but I decided to ignore him. 'Go ahead and stare. I couldn't care less. Besides, eating is more a priority now, anyway...' 

I had finished my roll and my chocolate doughnut by now, so I started on my cereal to finish up. As soon as I opened the container, it jumped in my hands violently and some rice crispies spilled over the top. I couldn't help myself as I started laughing hysterically. "Hahaha- haaa- ha! Oh gosh, that was so fricking funny! I didn't mean to do THAT!!" 

To make sure no more spilled, I placed the cup down and folded my arms over the table to place my head down on them. Cackling with mirth into my arms with my cheeks burning with embarrassment, I fought to keep myself under control. 

Unfortunately for me, this was one of the times where I was unable to stop for at least several minutes, so when I finally calmed down with my chest still heaving and sat up fully, I registered the fact that all three of my table mates were staring at me.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, letting out a huff. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I have these giggle-fits that I can't stop entirely for some stupid unknown reason. It usually happens whenever something happens that I find funny for no reason, so...."

I flailed my arms around a bit, trying to think of a way to describe it. Coming up with zero ideas, I went back to finishing my cereal.

_ _

As soon as Kaye had spilled her cereal on accident by jerking the top off too hard ['She probably doesn't know her own strength' Akaashi sweat dropped], she just started laughing. Nonstop.

And. It. Was. Hilarious. 

It was the kind of laughter that made you want to laugh along with her, for no particular reason. Each of them had managed to keep their giggles under control thankfully.

So when she had finally managed to stop, they had calmed down immediately but they were caught staring at her. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head, before saying "Sorry about that. Sometimes I have these giggle-fits that I can't stop entirely for some stupid unknown reason. It usually happens whenever something happens that I find funny for no reason, so...."

She flailed a bit, but eventually went back to eating.

As she did so, we all three glanced at one another and thought the same thing....

'Don't tell Tetsuro about her laugh!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies! I KNOW! I KNOW! 
> 
> I've been dragging this story along, for awhile now, but it's SO. MUCH. FUN!!
> 
> I'll try to get into the practice stuff...


	19. What a CHANGE of place!....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Kuroo's side of things....
> 
> With some unexpected results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Sorry for the wait! Been having MAJOR writers' block recently, but today I've just got a spark of inspiration! 
> 
> I was kinda unsure on how to continue from last chapter, but now I think I've got a good idea!
> 
> Strap in kids, this chapter might CHANGE your perspective!

Kuroo's Pov

As soon as I had left the table with my face burning up in a frenzied blush, I knew that something was happening to me. 'What is going on with me? Normally, when Kou, Keiji, or Kenma pull on my hair it only turns me on a little bit...but when Kaye did it...' 

"Damn it...." I breathed to myself as I tossed the leftovers of my tray away into the trash. 

After I had set aside the tray for the custodians to take care of later, I decided to go back to our room to change into my volleyball uniform.

Little did I know that Kaye had already headed back to the room as well....and was changing...

___________________________________

Kaye's Pov

After I had cleaned up the mess I accidentally made, I told the others I was gonna go and change in our room, and to knock before coming inside.

They all were planning to stay and mingle for a bit with the other players, while Kenma told me he was gonna go search for Kuroo, who hadn't returned to the table ever since the "incident". 

And so, I left for the dorm. 

_  
Upon arriving at our room, I knocked just in case anyone had gone inside, but no one answered me, so I went inside and closed the door. I hadn't come across anyone on my way here, so I believed that everyone was somewhere else and wasn't worried about anyone barging in unannounced.

I had gotten undressed to the point where my shirt and pants had already been taken off, and I had just put my underwear and bra on when....

*Door opens* 

Kuroo stands in the doorway, his hand still on the knob. His eyes are wider than I had ever seen and he was staring at me in shock, surprise, and something else...

And what do I do?

Every woman's natural reaction: I scream and cover myself with my sleeping bag. "Aaahhhhhh! Get out, you idiotic jerk!" 

I pick up the closest thing to me, which happens to be my hairbrush, and throw it at him. 

It's his turn to start screaming. "Aaahh! I'm sorry! My apologies!!"

He slams the door (my hairbrush didn't get far enough to where it would have hit him, thankfully), and I hear him cursing himself out, his words muffled but clear. "Stupid, stupid, moron! Why didn't you knock, Tetsuro?! Stupid idiot! Good god..."

His muttering faded away, and even though I could still tell that he was sitting outside, I was relieved. 'No more surprises, please lord!'

My praying was short lived when I heard a second person's voice sound. "Uh, Tetsuro? What are you doing here?"

________________________

Kuroo's Pov

I put my head in between my knees as soon as I crumpled down to the ground, trying to get rid of the sight of Kaye's half-naked form that had been ingrained behind my eyelids and to calm my damn dick down...

I was mortified, embarrassed beyond belief, and shocked. 'What the-when did she get here? And why in the hell didn't I think to knock is beyond me...At least things can't get any worse-' 

"Uh, Tetsuro? What are you doing here?" I glanced up and my heart rushed up into my throat, seeing Kenma standing there with a confused look on his face. Then, it morphed into a look of suspicious curiosity.

'-Aaaand I stand corrected....Things can get worse...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's awkward...
> 
> Heh heh...
> 
> What do you think will happen to Kuroo? 
> 
> What is Kenma gonna do after he finds out what just happened?
> 
> How will Kaye react?
> 
> And will we ever get a conclusion of Hinata and Kageyama's status?!!


	20. ....And A Change Of Pace, As Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation is not necessary, as Kaye intervenes just in time. 
> 
> But not in time for Kenma's thoughts to wander!
> 
> And Kaye and Kuroo's minds aren't much better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets kinda deep in this chapter...

Kuroo stared at Kenma, his heart beating like mad. 'Oh god, what do I say? How will I explain what's going on? What-' His train of thought was interrupted by Kaye opening the door, now fully clothed. She looked semi-startled at Kenma's appearance, and Kuroo inwardly sighed at her decent acting skills. "Oh! Hey, Kenma! What's up?" She asked him. 

Kenma glanced at Kaye, then at Kuroo, then back to Kaye. "Nothing. I told you was looking for Tetsuro, didn't I? Although, I didn't know he was coming here, so...." 'What happened before I got here? Something stupid happened, that much is clear....But what-'

"Ah, me neither! I wasn't expecting him to be sitting out here, I thought he'd be at practice about now-" She laughed nervously, one of her hands coming to rub the back of her neck, obviously not knowing what else to say. 

'Please, please buy it, Kitten!'

'Ok, something's going on with these two. Why are they acting so weird?'

Before either of them could say anything, Kaye straightened up. "Well, you found him! Mission accomplished, right Kuroo?" She turned to him with a "just-go-with-it" look in her unusual eyes, and he played along.

Giving a fake cough of "right" he grabbed the hand that she had offered out to help pull him to his feet, and with an surprising amount of strength she hauled him up swiftly with a quiet grunt. 

As he made a show of dusting himself off, Kaye turned to Kenma. "Shouldn't you head to practice? I'll wait for Bedhead here to finish changing and I'll bring him there for you, if you'd like!" 

Kenma's eyes flashed in surprise, as if he just now noticed that Kuroo hadn't changed. "Oh. Sure thing. I'll go tell Coach Nekomata." 'Huh, I thought he was comfortable changing with the team. Guess I was wrong...' As he turned around and walked away, he called back "Don't do anything more stupid, Tetsuro!" 'Can't fool me with that act. I'll figure out what happened, just you wait!'

Kuroo's mouth dropped open in shock while Kaye stiffened in surprise. 'How did he figure out that something stupid happened before he got here?!'

_ _

Kaye's Pov  
After Kenma had disappeared around the corner, I turned to Kuroo. "Sooooo, I'm going to assume you'd rather forget what just happened right?" 'Omg, he saw me almost naked! I'm so embarrassed!'

Kuroo's Pov  
My brain blanked out for a moment at her question. "Uhhhh...I'm going to be totally honest here, I don't think I could forget what just happened even if I wanted to..." 'Her body is freaking gorgeous! No, stop it, Tetsuro Kuroo! You have three other boyfriends! Chill out!'

She rolled her eyes and looked away with a visible blush on her face. "Well, ok, that's a fair point...." 'Right. He's a guy. Guys react to seeing girls naked, don't they? Good lord, Kaye! Get it together!'

_ _

A moment passed with both of them looking awkwardly away from one another, until Kaye broke it with a sigh. "Ok, look! I forgive you, ok?"

He jerked his head back to her with incredulity in his eyes. "Huh?"

"I. Forgive. You. It's obvious to me that you didn't mean to open the door while I was changing, so it's fine. It's not like I haven't done the same thing myself on accident! Besides, you're not the only one in the world who's done that, so don't worry about it ok?"

"Oh, um, thanks I guess?" He gave a small smile that combined his nervousness and happiness.

She looked at him. "What did you think I was going to do to you? Yell at you? I already did that, and I thank god that my hairbrush did not hit you on the way out! That would have made me guilty as hell if I'd hurt you on reflex-"

He gave a smug smirk. "Yeah, that would have sucked, huh? Hurting me with a mere hairbrush would have really hurt!"

She let out a exaggerated gasp. "Don't even joke about that! I've accidentally hit myself with them on multiple occasions! Those things hurt!" She narrowed her eyes as he started to chuckle behind his hand. "You wanna find out, Rooster Bedhead?" 

He stopped laughing immediately as he sensed her serious aura and straightened up. "Nope! Nope, I'm good!"

"Good! Now go get changed! I'll wait out here for you!" She barked with a smile, grabbing his bag and tossing it into the room. He let out a cry of "hey!" and rushed inside. 

Kaye let out a laugh as she shut the door behind him, hearing him rummage around and muttering things. 'Good, he's back to his old self.'

She leaned against the wall, now thinking seriously. 'I really, really hope that Kenma doesn't figure out what went down. Cause if he did, I shutter to think of what would happen to the relationship between all four of them...Misunderstandings can happen, but if it's not cleared up right from the start, then problems can fester and grow with speculation...Should I explain my side of the story to Kenma and the other two or let Kuroo decide if he wants to tell Kenma and the other two on his own?' 

She was jolted from her thoughts as the door opened and Kuroo came out in his uniform. "Yo! You ready?" 

She gave a grin to hide her uneasiness. "Sure! Lead the way!"

He looked confused. "Me? Why me? I don't know my way around here."

She halted in her tracks. "Oh." 'That's right, he hasn't been to Kurasuno! Then again, neither have I! Oh, geez, I'll just have to wing it!'

"Righty then! I guess we'll just...go the way that Kenma went!" 

As she led him in the direction where the Pudding-headed setter had gone, her thoughts started racing on the track once more. 

'No, it's not my place to make decisions for Kuroo. If he wants to tell his significant others about what happened, he can do so of his own free will. I'll let him go at his own pace! Hopefully' ,she glanced back at Kuroo with a tilt of her head, 'Hopefully, he won't let his emotions and thoughts get the best of him....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think that Kaye's hopes will hold true? 
> 
> Next time: The conclusion of Hinata and Kageyama's plight!


	21. Halloween Special!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the costumes that everyone would wear for Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!! 
> 
> Decided to do something fun for a change and switch into my costume: A Nerd! Hahahaha!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the rest of the costumes!!

Kurasuno  
.Daichi- Devil  
.Sugawara- Angel  
.Asahi- Bear  
.Nishinoya- Scarecrow  
.Tanaka- Tin Man  
.Ennoshita- Gardner  
.Narita- Crow  
.Kinoshita- Raven  
.Hinata- Prince  
.Kageyama- King  
.Tsukishima- DJ  
.Yamaguchi- CD  
.Kiyoko- Queen  
.Yachi- Bee

Nekoma  
.Kuroo- Panther  
.Yaku- Lion  
.Kai- Tiger  
.Kenma- Kitten  
.Taketora- Cowardly Lion  
.Fukunaga- Ghost  
.Lev- Snow Leopard  
.Inuoka- Dog  
.Shibiyama- Puppy

Fukurodani  
.Bokuto- Great Horned Owl  
.Akaashi- Star  
(A/N: Everyone else decided to skip out, lol)

Aoba Josai  
.Oikawa- Wolf  
.Iwaizumi- Detective  
.Hanamaki- Thing 1  
.Matsukawa- Thing 2  
.Yahaba- Dog Trainer  
.Kyoutani- Hellhound  
.Watari- Coyote  
.Kindaichi- Zebra  
.Kunimi- Jackel

Shiratorizawa  
.Ushijima- Farmer  
.Tendo- Hawk  
.Semi- Skeleton  
.Reon- Healer  
.Yamagata- Clown  
.Kawanishi- Fire Mage  
.Shirabu- Prison Guard  
.Goshiki- Eagle

Others  
.Hoshiumi- Pirate  
.Atsumu- Red Fox  
.Osamu- Arctic Fox  
.Kita- Vampire Bat  
.Daishou- Snake Charmer  
.Terushima- Electric Eel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....that was fun! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Hinata and Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reconciliation of Hinata and Kageyama! Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of them are kinda out of character...

After Kaye had left the room, Kageyama just stayed there for a while, thinking about what she had told him.

'"Don't throw your relationship out the window for the smallest things, just talk to each other in your own way alright? You don't have to make a speech, just speak from your heart and soul. Try to meet each other halfway. A relationship is a two-way street. You lose and win at the same time, depending on the situation you're in. It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right, you both can control your emotions and actions. Think before you speak as well. Just communicate and don't make stupid decisions, and you'll be alright!"'

'As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. I need to talk to Shouyo about what I'm feeling, but I'm so bad at it! What if I mess up? Say the wrong thing? I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I hurt him...' 

He was jerked out of his thoughts when the door opened suddenly, and speak of the devil and he shall appear, for Hinata was standing in the doorway. He looked as if he had ran all the way, for he was panting slightly in exhaustion. "There-you-are! I was- wondering- where you- were!"

Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "I've been here the whole time, dumbass!"

"Don't call me that, you-you-UGH!" He dropped down right across from where he was sitting. Hinata looked down for a moment, while Kageyama just looked at his soulmate. 'He must be thinking about something...'

After a few minutes had passed, Hinata finally looked up and briefly met Kageyama's dark blue eyes, his own eyes shimmering with unshed tears, before ducking his head down again and muttering "Are you okay? Please tell me what's going on with you, I can't read your mind, y'know? I'm-" He gulped audibly, his voice wavering. "-I'm scared for you, Tobio. I don't know what I can do to help you if you don't tell me what's going on...." 

Kageyama stiffened in surprise as Hinata suddenly flung himself forward onto him to hug him, choking on sobs. On instinct, Kageyama wrapped his arms around his sunshine counterpart and nestled his face into the crook of Hinata's neck. "I'm...sorry...for making you worry about me...I just have a hard time...with my emotions and stuff...I'm not good at explaining anything..."he murmured into his ear. 

Hinata hiccupped "You don't think-hic!- I know that! I know-hic!-you have a tough time-hic!-with saying stuff-but-hic!-I want you to know that I'm-hic!-here for you too! You don't have to-hic!-hide important things from me! We are-hic!-in this together, no matter-hic!-what!"

Kageyama smiled into his boyfriend's neck, tears now running down his face. "I got it, Shouyo! I'll try to get better, just you wait! If not for me, then I'll do it for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's about time I got that off my chest!
> 
> Whew! I feel a whole lot better now!
> 
> Next time: We see what's up with Kenma! Plus, some Kaye and Kuroo interaction with a touch of BokuAka!


	23. Lost...And Found?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma figures out what happened with Kaye and Kuroo on his own.
> 
> Kaye and Kuroo end up lost.
> 
> Bokuto and Akaashi help Kenma find them, with some unexpected results!

Kenma finally arrived back at the gym and once he told Coach Nekomata that Kuroo had been held up changing and that he would be a bit late, he started on his warm-up exercises. As he did so however, his mind was racing as he fought to figure out what might have happened between Kaye and Kuroo.

'Ok, think Kenma. What do you know so far? 1) When I got to the room, Kuroo was sitting outside of it with his head on his knees. 2) Kaye came out of the room with a change of clothes on, as she had told us that she was going to change. 3) They both acted weird, like something awkward had happened....No, that's not quite right. . . . .'

Kenma halted his movements as it all came together. 'Oh. My. God.' 

He internally facepalmed. 'It was so obvious! Kuroo probably barged into the room while Kaye was changing, cause he thought no one would be there! Plus, he wasn't with us when she told us that, so that's got to be it!'

"Hold up. The real question is: why didn't they just tell me what happened?" He breathed out quietly under his breath. 

"What was that, Kenma?" Yaku's voice interrupted him, and he jerked up, seeing that Yaku had started stretching beside him. "Oh. Didn't see or hear you there, Yaku. My bad."

Yaku smirked. "Sorry bout that, didn't mean to startle you."

Kenma rolled his eyes. 'Yeah... right...'  
__________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you SURE you know where you're going, Kaye?" I gritted my teeth in annoyance at Kuroo's teasing for what seemed to be the millionth time (it was the fourth), and finally whirled around to glare at him. "NO! I DON'T! HAPPY NOW, KUROO?!"

Kuroo backed up with his hands up. "Woah! Geez, no need to get all bent out of shape! Was just asking!" 'Damn, she's scary when she gets annoyed!'

I let out a elongated groan. "Ugggghhhhh! I've never actually set foot on Kurasuno's campus before-" 

"Ah, no wonder!" 

"-AND we'd be better off finding someone to assist us to the gym, so let's see if we can find someone to help. Besides, I've always been terrible with directions anyway."

As I stomped away, Kuroo caught up to me. "Hang on, you've always been bad at directions? Then why didn't we just stay at our dorm? Surely, someone would have come and found us there at some point."

I looked at him with a deadpan look. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. Too late now. We're lost, and it's my fault."

"....You can't say I told you so..."

I gave a sigh. "Y'know what? Let's just sit somewhere and hope someone comes across-" My eyes spotted a bench. "-Let's sit on that bench and wait." I pointed to it, only for Kuroo to smack my hand down. "What was that for?!"

"It's rude to point. Didn't your parents ever teach you that-" I faltered mid-step and staggered off balance off the step-down pathway, falling fast. 

_ _ _

Kuroo didn't think, he just reacted. 

He lunged forward and grabbed the young woman before she could fall. 

However, due to his momentum, he ended up with his back on the ground, with Kaye on top of him. 

She let out a pained groan in unison with him, and they both looked at each other. He gazed into her unusual green-hazel eyes, in which he found that she had little flecks of red that glinted when the sun hit her pupils just right. She gazed into his hazel eyes, in which she found to be quite alluring and it felt as if she could get swept away if she looked to long.

Both were jolted out of their musings when Kaye felt something poke her inner thigh and he realized what was going on. 

"Oh. Shit. Sorry." He blurted out, and Kaye hauled herself off of him, then pulled him back to his feet. They hurried to the bench and sat down, facing away from one another. It was a good thing too, cause it felt as though their faces were on fire with how hard they were blushing.

'Is it hot out here, or is it just me?'

'Is it hot out here, or is it just Bokuto being a positive neutron?'  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Bokuto shivered in place for some reason, as it felt as if someone had complimented him.

He whirled around to Akaashi. 

"Keiji! Did you just compliment me?!"

".....No. I haven't even said anything, Koutaro. Now, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me with finding Tetsurou?"

"Huh?"

"Kenma just texted me and said that neither Kuroo nor Kaye have shown up to their side. He thinks they probably got lost trying to find their training spot and want help finding them."

"Oh, no! Let's go!"

_ _ _

"Thanks for coming with me. I need to tell you guys something, but don't freak out, ok?" Kenma said as they searched for their missing soul.

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asked, kicking at the dirt.

"Did something happen?" Akaashi asked, flicking Bokuto's shoulder to get him to stop kicking said dirt all over his pants.

Kenma hesitated for a moment. "This is just an hypothesis, ok? But I think-" They turned a corner and he stopped talking.

They all stared at a strange sight: Kaye was resting her head against Kuroo's as they sat on a bench. 

They had obviously fallen asleep on one other by accident, but that wasn't the strangest thing.

Both their hands were intertwined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap on a cracker!
> 
> Looks like Kenma isn't just smart at video games, he's pretty good at figuring out other things too!
> 
> What's gonna happen now, especially after the sight that has fallen before their eyes?


	24. The Destined Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, what else can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Warning! Some descriptions in this chapter may be misunderstood... I apologize in advance!
> 
> It's better to try to visualize what's going on, that way you'll have a better view!

Birds chirped and faint gusts of wind wipped through the air as Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto stared at the sight in front of them: Kaye and Kuroo sitting on a bench fast asleep with their hands intertwined. The three of them then looked at one another, obviously amused. 

"So that's what happened...They got lost and accidentally fell asleep while waiting for someone to find them" Kenma deadpanned quietly, and Akaashi facepalmed while Bokuto snickered into his hands. "Look at them! They look kinda cute together like that, don't you think so, Keiji?"

Akaashi let out a sigh. "Yes, but shouldn't we wake them up? I think Kaye might have a bit of sunburn on her face. Kenma, would you do the honors?"

"....why me? Besides, her glasses should wake her up on her own..." Kenma gestured to the slumbering pair.

"Huh?" They both looked closer at them and saw what their soulmate was talking about.

Sure enough, Kaye's glasses had been slowly but surely slipping off her nose, and without a sound, finally fell off her face and onto her lap. With that action, Kaye jerked awake with a loud gasp of "Ah!" and her eyes flew open, only for them to close shut again with a grimace as the fading sunlight burned her retinas. Wincing, she drew her hand up to rub at her eyes, only to vaguely see the outline of her left hand enclosed around Kuroo's right. 

She froze in shock as she registered what was going on, as well as saw the other three's outlines in front of her. Her face felt like it was on fire, now that she was surely blushing profusely on top of having sunburn on her face. 'Oh great! How embarrassing!'

"Um, hi? It's not what it looks like, I swear!" she hissed to them, and even though she could barely make out their expressions, she could tell with relief that they weren't upset as Bokuto let out a giggle while Kenma and Akaashi chorused "We know".

She sighed, but stiffened up as Kuroo suddenly shifted and leaned more of his weight on her. This resulted in her letting out a yelp as the sudden shift of weight made her topple over onto her side, which allowed Kuroo to basically be on top of her in a really awkward and painful position. "Yowch! Kuroo, you big lug, wake up! You're crushing me!" She gasped out, trying to lift him off with her free hand. 

Seeing her struggle, Bokuto let out a loud gasp and hurried on over to assist, Akaashi and Kenma following. "Oh geez! You alright, Kaye?" Bokuto asked as he grabbed Kuroo's shoulders and heaved him off of her, only to have Kaye let out a gasp in pain and shock as she was taken with him. 

Apparently, Kuroo had wrapped his arm around her and hadn't let go in his sleep, so it was inevitable when Bokuto (who hadn't been paying attention to how they were positioned and had just jerked both them up) fell over backward into both Akaashi and Kenma, who were just waiting behind him to see what was going to happen.

Because of the combined weight of all four of them and the momentum, they all crashed to the ground in a heap of limbs. Kenma was on the bottom with his video game safely out of harms way of getting crushed. Akaashi had fallen on his back, which made him on top of Kenma. Bokuto had fallen on top of Akaashi, but was curled in an attempt to pull Kuroo to his chest, which resulted in Kuroo waking up with a surprised shout on Bokuto's stomach. And who was on the very top? Kaye. Kaye, who had ended up flailing in an attempt to save herself, but had somehow instead fallen halfway on all four boys . Her pelvis area was on top of Bokuto's face and her legs were bent in a way so that they were surrounding Kuroo's head, while her stomach area was on top of Akaashi's face and Kenma's face was in between her breasts.

While the dust cloud they had kicked up settled around them, they all froze as they took in the compromising positions they all were in. Almost instantaneously, all five faces burst into flame and minds went racing to places that they shouldn't be going.

To save themselves of more embarrassment, groaning in pain and other things, they all untangled themselves and walked back to their dorm with pounding hearts and throbbing limbs.

All the while, they all thought the same thing: "We shall never speak of this again!!!"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Kaye's POV

Now, you're probably wondering: what happened after that "incident"?

Did we all just pretend it never happened?

Did we apologize?

Did we stop being friends?

Well.....

Let's just say that...

Things got a little more...

Heated...

Uncertain...

Intense...

A bit daring too...

At least, that's what I was feeling! 

Maybe that's why....

I said what I said..

And what I said started it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another day, another chapter! 
> 
> Glad I got one out! 
> 
> Happy Late Thanksgiving everyone!! Hope everyone is safe and sound and that you all had a good holiday!
> 
> Oh! Here's a question for all my readers: What should I do for Christmas? Give me some ideas, I have no clue what I'm gonna do this year!!
> 
> Should I make a spoiler-filled chapter in bullet form or should I make a special announcement? You choose!


	25. A Festive Announcement!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Announcement Time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! 
> 
> I promised you guys this, so here ya go!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

I wish you a merry christmas,

I wish you a merry christmas, 

I wish you a merry christmas,

And a new UPDAAAAATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merry Christmastime, everyone!

It's been a while since I've last updated, but I promised you all that I would give to you a special announcement or another chapter! 

The main one that hit the spotlight was the special announcement, so here I go!

AFTER I finish this story, I'm planning on doing a sequel-ish story to this one, but it will be my FIRST OMEGAVERSE storyline! 

Now, before you all get TOO excited for it, I need to warn you: there WILL be DIFFERENCES within my Omegaverse!

I won't spill ALL the details, but I will tell you THIS: I've created a WHOLE NEW secondary gender, which is MY OWN IDEA!! I came up with it at the top of my head! 

As for what it entails? Eh, idk.....should i tell you?....

Bah! 

I'll tell you the name! Why not?! It's Christmas, after all!!

That's all I'm telling you though! You'll have to stay tuned to find out what's in store!!

You all know the basic secondary genders right? Alpha, Beta, and Omega (with the exception of Gammas). 

Now then! Those are all well and good, but MY secondary gender? Well....

The name is going to be....DELTA!!!!!!!!!!! That's right!! DELTA is the new secondary gender that I'm going to include inside my omegaverse story!

I have some outlines already drafted, but like I have said before! I'm going to finish this story before I start on my omegaverse one!!

So! If I have readers and/or followers out there that want me to start on it, then you'll just have to be patiently waiting for this one to end!! Sorry guys :)

I will let you all in on a secret though: my omegaverse will take place in a much more different TIMELINE....if you know what I mean!!!

Ok, ok! i think that's enough for now!! If i write any more, I may type some more spoilers! 

I've got to get going!! 

Merry Christmas to All, 

Happy New Year,

And To All A Good Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of my readers want to give me any advice for my omegaverse, I'm all ears!!
> 
> Please keep on supporting this story and thank you all for your patience! 
> 
> I appreciate everyone's input!! 
> 
> Subscribe as well! Idek if I have subscribers...I'll have to check on that :( .... hmmmm...
> 
> In any case, see you again for the next chapter update!!


	26. Falling Teardrops (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the "incident", Things don't go the way Kaye wanted them to go, so she takes matters into her own hands. 
> 
> And she has to do so. Physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, nothing sexual happens in this chapter! 
> 
> Just some hurt/comfort, that's all!

Kaye's Pov

After the "incident", being in our dorm was...well, uncomfortable to say the least. I had been fighting off blushes and thinking about what had went down non-stop, and could barely look any of the four in the eye after that. I was also more self-conscious about myself, and I cried silently at night.

First, Kuroo accidentally walks in on me. Second, me and Kuroo were both caught holding hands while sleeping on one another (by his other soulmates, no less!), and to top it all off, we all had fallen in such a compromising position that I was fantasizing about "things". I have never, and I mean NEVER, dreamed up anything remotely sexual! And what's worse is that I have no reaction to the dreams, I just wake up embarrassed beyond belief and feel unnerved around them. 

I don't really know how long I can take all of this uncertainty, because I don't deal very well with it. There's also the fact that the other four have been avoiding me as well, which I honestly expected. I mean, who knows how to act normally after something so crazy happens to you?

_ _ _

Two days pass, and I've officially had it! I can't take it anymore! I have to do something! If not for my sake, then I have to do it for the other four, who are obviously not dealing with all this well....At all!   
I've worked up the courage to go and observe the practices, and I can tell that it would be a lot more exciting if everything was back to normal.

From what I can tell, Bokuto is having a harder time than I realized. His plays are all off, his emotions are all over the place, and he can barely look at Akaashi when timeouts are being taken. 

As for Akaashi? Gosh, I have no idea what's going on inside that pretty head of his! However, I have noticed that his composure breaks whenever Bokuto doesn't look at him, indicating to me that he's very sad and upset that he cannot do anything to help, but he always fixes his facial expression and glances away before Bokuto can see that he's upset.

Kenma.... Hmmm...where to start with him? He's played his game more than I've ever seen him do so, and he's been more snappish whenever Kuroo tells him to put it away. Actually, he's been more snappy towards everyone he comes across, and I can tell that he most likely said something to Lev that hurt him dearly, as Lev has been getting more...how should I put it...more...depressed. He's been put on the bench, and I found this out from accidentally eavesdropping on the Coaches' room that Lev asked to be benched until Kenma apologizes to him (I was refilling water bottles). 

Now, Kuroo....Oh, Kuroo. This is destroying him, from the inside and out. He hasn't been sleeping well, he's constantly quiet and doesn't tease anyone much anymore(which is unlike him), and he barely eats and drinks. I have to grab his water bottle anytime he goes into timeout and place it in his hands, in which he gives me such a fake smile that it churns my stomach. Is this what I look like when I smile when I don't feel like smiling? Cause dear lord, I didn't think I looked that bad....

Both the Nekoma and Fukurodani teams are getting fed up with all four of them, and I can tell Kurasuno wants to help, but they don't know how to. Shiratorizawa doesn't seem to care, and Aoba Josai just looks annoyed and cheerful (although the gleefulness comes from Oikawa, whose guts I dispise, long story) about the confusion. 

It's up to me to put an end to this!

_ _ _

We all return to the dorm, and the second all four of them are inside and I walk behind them, I whip around and slam the door closed, locking it. I turn around and lean against the door, my eyebrows narrowed. "Ok, that's it. I cannot take this anymore! We are all gonna talk this out, and no ifs, ands, or buts about it! This-this tension is destroying you four apart, and it's not helping your teams either! I'm not gonna stand by anymore and watch your bonds fall apart just because of one "incident"!" 

"Really? You were so keen on standing by before, why now?" Kenma growled out, and I looked to him, not backing down. "The reason why I was so keen on "standing by"", I motioned quotation marks with my fingers, "was because I believed that one of you would bring something up. Apparently, I was wrong on that. So, now that I've decided to play mediator, who's gonna start talking? Cause I've got ALL the time in the world!"

"So. Who's first?" I gaze around the room, gauging the others' reactions. Kenma looked furious, Akaashi looked shocked, Bokuto had the most unnerved look on his face, and Kuroo was swaying on his feet...wait...

My eyes widened and I shot forward with a cry of "Kuroo!" and managed to catch his body as he collapsed. Sinking to my knees, I cradled him to my chest as I checked for a pulse (thankfully there was one, and I could tell that he had fainted out of exhaustion and sleep-deprivation) as the other three crowded around us. 

"Tetsu!" "Tetsuro!" "Kuro!" All three of them let out a cry of shock and fear.

"It's alright, he's ok, he just fainted from exhaustion and sleep-deprivation." I breathed as I adjusted Kuroo's unconscious form so I could put one arm underneath both his legs and the other under his upper half. All three of them let out audible sighs of relief and worry. Grunting with effort, I hauled the rooster-haired boy up as I staggered to my feet and dragged myself to his sleeping bag. "Here", I huffed, "drag his- sleeping bag near mine--and- yours' all too---that way-- we can-- watch over him---together!"

Without hesitation they did just that. They made the arrangement so that it looked like this:

Kenma's Akaashi's  
Kuroo's Kaye's   
Bokuto's

After that was done, I placed Kuroo in his sleeping bag, inwardly cringing at the pain in my legs and feet but baring with it. I glanced around the room quickly, scanning for his water bottle. As soon as I spotted it, I let out an "A-ha!", and hurried over and grabbed it. 

Rushing back over to the other three, who were hovering around Kuroo watching him worriedly, I sat down with a hiss of pain. It wasn't unnoticed by Kenma or Akaashi, but I was too focused on getting some H20 into Kuroo to see their looks. 

Leaning down and hoisting Kuroo into a sitting position wasn't that easy, but with some help from Bokuto, I managed to sit him up against me lopsidedly. I had Kenma go to Kuroo's other side while I asked Akaashi to unscrew the bottle for me. As he did that, I instructed Bokuto to sit so that he could lay Kuroo down after we got some fluids in him. I got a small nod in return. 

Then came the tough part: getting Kuroo to swallow the water in his unconscious state. I thought for a moment, then a light bulb went off in my brain. I had done this a lot of times for curiosity's sake on myself, but I'd never done this to anyone else before, so I was nervous. But I knew I had to do this, so I did so with some instruction. 

"Ok, here's what I'm gonna do: to get Kuroo to swallow some water, I'm gonna tilt his head back, just enough so that I can stroke his throat as the water goes down. There will be a reflex to swallow, I just need to initiate it. You guys with me so far?" They all nodded and what Akaashi said next astounded me, "We understand. Do what needs to be done, I don't exactly trust myself to do anything right now, so please, help Tetsuro." 

I was struck dumb for a moment, but put that statement in the back of my mind for the moment as I initiated my plan. Tilting Kuroo's head back to the right angle, I cradled Kuroo's neck gently but firmly in one hand. Then I directed Bokuto to hold it just like I had done, and he did so. 

Taking the now uncapped water bottle in one hand, I glided it between Kuroo's lips so that his mouth was open just right so that water would go inside, but it wouldn't come back out. Slowly pouring the water in small quantities so I wouldn't make him choke, I took my free hand and started stroking Kuroo's throat with a finger. Just like I thought, his adam's apple bobbed, indicating that he had swallowed the water. 

I did the process multiple times until the paleness of Kuroo's face went back to its normal tan. I let out a breath of relief, sat back a bit, and told Bokuto that I was done and he could lay Kuroo back down to sleep. As he followed my instructions, I was thrown out of my relief when I heard small sniffles coming from someone. 

I looked toward determine who the noise was coming from, and saw that Kenma was crying, but struggling to hide his tears. I let out a soft sound from my throat and embraced the pudding head, allowing him to bury his face in my chest and his hands clutching the front of my shirt as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Before I could say anything, Akaashi made a sound and seemed to shuffle toward me but halted. Without looking up, I held up a hand to motion for him to join us, and he did just that. Akaashi buried his face in my right shoulder and started crying softly as well. "Shhhh....it's ok...", I murmured.

I jumped a bit as Bokuto joined the sob-fest, appearing to my left and burying his face in my left shoulder blade with a loud whimper of "that scared me so bad", and I shushed him. "It's going to be alright, you did wonderfully helping me and Kuroo, thank you." I looked at the other two and whispered just so the two of them could hear me, "Kenma and Akaashi, thank you for being so calm, it helped me think straight, so thank you."

As I sat on the floor, holding onto all three and watching over the sleeping beauty, I whispered something out loud (but so quietly) that I didn't think I would ever say to someone...

"Gosh, I love you four...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the way I depicted that water scene? Yeah, I made that up! Don't do that at home kids! I've actually tried to do that, and it sort of works, but all it does is that it tickles your throat, so I don't advise doing so if you choke easily or are ticklish around your throat area!!
> 
> By the way, another reason why Kuroo fainted was that he wasn't drinking enough water and that he hadn't eaten in a while! Just wanted to clear that up!!
> 
> Merry Christmas guys!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> I guess I fulfilled both promises...huh...an announcement AND a chapter on Christmas Day! Who would have thought?!


	27. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something....

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!✨ 

IT'S 2021 PEEPS!!! 

WE MADE IT THROUGH 2020!!!!!! 👍

WHO ELSE IS GLAD THAT THAT HORRIBLE YEAR IS OVER? 🤦♀️ I SURE AM!😜😎

CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN 15 YEARS SINCE I WAS BORN IN 1996, AND I'M STILL HERE ON PLANET EARTH!? 🤣

Can't wait to see what 2021 has in store for me this year.....OR NOT!! I'm not getting my hopes up this year, cause I was (unfortunately😒 ) one of the people who believed that 2020 would be the best year ever...AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED?!?! 😩😬 Everything turned upside down 🙃 and was just really, REALLY STUPID 🙄 (IN MY OPINION, DON'T JUDGE ME🤨😳!!!!!!!!!!)....and depressing ☹🙁😢.....

My condolences to anyone who lost a family member and/or friends this year.....😔....I lost several this year as well, so.... 

OK OK!!!! SORRY, SORRY GUYS!! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY CELEBRATION FOR THIS YEAR, SO I'LL GET BACK TO THE EXCITING STUFF!!

So, here's my New Year's Resolutions for this year:

1) I hope to finish this story, but knowing how I am? Eh, won't happen lolol 😂

2) I hope to find a boyfriend....HAHAHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE, RIGHT?! 😋😅

AND 

3) Find roommates. Seriously, I need some.....😑😐😶 Are there any 20-somethings that read my fics that live in Virginia and who are in need of a roommate? 🤨🤔😅 If anyone is interested, let me know....

ANYWAY!! 

THAT'S ALL FROM ME! 

Kms22, signing out!! 

For now😏


	28. Falling Teardrops (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calmer atmosphere makes way for an awakening, and the boys find out something about Kaye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I updated! This has been on my mind for awhile, just was having trouble putting my thoughts into worded order! 
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoy!

Kaye's Pov

As everyone calmed, so did the atmosphere, but only by a bit. 

Akaashi was the first one to draw away from me, wiping his face and avoiding my gaze. 

Kenma was the second, but I noticed he hesitated before drawing away to move closer to Kuroo, who was still sound asleep. 

I figured that he would wake up tomorrow morning, so I concluded to resolve things and clear the air in the morning when he awoke so that we all could talk things over. 

'I'm gonna have to inform the coaches somehow...', I mused to myself, but was jolted out of my inner thought by Bokuto, whom hadn't moved from his spot on my left, his face still buried in my shoulder, which was starting to hurt. 

Come to think of it, everything hurt: my legs were cramping up from staying in one place for too long, and my back was screaming at me as well. 

I let out an audible sigh and Bokuto shot up, looking like he was expecting a lecture. 

Before he could say anything, I shook my head. "It's not you, Bokuto. My body just aches from staying in one place and stance for too long, not your fault." 

I placed my hands on the floor in front of me, hissing as my back suddenly cracked as I bent it, and stretched my legs out behind me as if I was doing yoga poses. "Ow, ow, ow! Good lord, I'm gonna be hurting tomorrow! Ughhh, this sucks!" 

As I continued stretching out, Kenma softly spoke up. "Has...has your body always been that way?" I glanced up at him briefly, hair falling into my eyes. Annoyed at it moving like that, I stopped what I was doing and moved to sit cross-legged. 

Brushing my hair out of my eyes, I answered, "Not exactly. I used to be able to sit in one place without moving an inch. Now? Now I can't."

"I know this isn't my place to ask, but may I ask why?" Akaashi inquired, and I shrugged my shoulders, but winced in pain. "Sure, you can ask away. I'm honestly an open book about anything. Just be warned though that I'll most likely answer negatively, occasionally with positive sides of course! But you all are free to ask me anything you'd like to know about me, I don't have much to lose at this point in my life." 

As it became obvious to me that Akaashi was thinking, I started to try to give my neck a massage to loosen some kinks, I felt a pair of hands come up to my neck, and I jumped. Looking back, I saw Bokuto behind me with a small, nervous smile. "Um...Can I help you? I know how to massage pretty well, and it looks like you needed assistance so..." 

I smiled back with a nervous one of my own, "Sure, go ahead. Thanks in advance." 

As Bokuto started to massage my neck muscles, I drew in a quick breath and let out a hiss as he hit a nerve of sorts. "Ouch...don't worry about me, I'm just sensitive, keep going. I'll let you know when I can't handle anymore." I reassured the owl-headed boy as he had stopped his ministrations at my pained hiss, but kept going. 

I was distracted by Kenma's voice, "Kaye? Is this our fault? Kuro fainting and all this?" 

I looked at Kenma with shock, who had moved closer to Akaashi and was leaning against him, who had placed an arm absent-mindedly around him. 

"No way! Where did you get that idea into your pudding head?!", I exclaimed, and he finally made eye contact with me, his golden orbs filled with guilt and surprise at my gasp. 

I looked into his eyes as I stated, "Come on. Do you really believe that Kuroo fainted because of all this going on? I'll admit, I noticed him not eating and drinking well, but I did my best to help him. I know for a fact that you all haven't been sleeping well, cause I haven't been dealing with this well either?" 

At his look of surprise and Bokuto's hum of surprise behind me, I glanced at Kenma first then back at Bokuto with a raised eyebrow. "Really, guys. Did you actually think I wasn't affected by what happened in the aftermath of all of us falling on top of one another and getting tangled?"

A voice that I thought wouldn't chime in answered me, "Well, kinda." 

Bokuto instantly stopped his massage, Akaashi broke out of his inner world thoughts, Kenma uncurled himself from Akaashi, and my eyes shot toward the speaker. 

Kuroo was awake.   
________________________

I allowed myself to stay where I was to let the soulmates go to their cat-like boyfriend. 

"You're awake!" Bokuto cried out with a grin on his face, while Kenma buried his face into Kuroo's chest, while Akaashi asked, "How long have you been awake, Tetsuro?" 

"After Kaye called Kitten a pudding head...Can i have some water?", Kuroo croaked, and I said "Make way, for I have the liquid grace!" 

Kenma let out a muffled snort as he sat up, Bokuto laughed, and Akaashi gave a tiny smile as they all moved out of the way to let me give Kuroo his water. I assisted Kuroo to sit up, as he was still a bit shaky, and allowed him to slump upright against me as he drank small sips. "Ah..Thanks, Kaye. I owe you one", he murmured as soon as he was finished. 

I smiled. "No problem. Just don't scare us like that ever again, ok? You especially scared the shit out of me! I almost didn't catch you in time!" He gazed up at me with his visible eye, surprise within. "Huh? You..caught me?" 

"You fainted. From exhaustion and sleep-deprivation. And most likely from not eating and drinking as much as you should have", I deadpanned, and I felt him cringe as he winced, "Oh. Lovely..." 

I gave a massive sigh from the depths of my chest. "Well then. Now that that's out of the way, let's go to sleep. We will talk in the morning. ALL of us, and I mean that, ok? We need to clear the air when we are all refreshed and more awake. Besides-", I pointed to Kenma who looked like he was about to fall asleep, "-Kenma looks like he's about to fall over. Too much excitement for one day, I'd guess...." 

"Yeah...um...about that...", I looked over to Bokuto, who looked uncertain and insecure about something. 

"What is it, Koutaro?" Akaashi asked softly. 

Bokuto fiddled with his fingers, "Can-can we- can we all sleep together?! I- I just- want to know you are all here with-with me- and-I don't want to sleep alone tonight-" Akaashi covered his mouth with a finger and shushed him. "Shhh, shhhh! It's ok, Kou. I understand, but how will we do so? I don't think any of us have a big enough sleeping bag for all of us-" 

"Not true", I spoke up, "Mine will fit at least five people. Why do you think mine takes up most of the room in the first place?" 

Quiet reigned for a moment, but was broken by Akaashi's "Oh. I stand corrected...will you be ok with all of us...inside your bag with you?" 

I waved off Akaashi's concern. "Of course. Just let me sleep in the middle, but I do have to warn you: I move around too much and it takes me awhile to fall asleep anyway. So, sorry if I disturb you."

"Kenma can sleep to the left of you while I sleep to other side of you, if that's ok, Kaye?" Kuroo muttered aloud. 

"Sure. That ok with you two?" I asked Bokuto and Akaashi, who nodded. 

In the end, I ended sleeping in the middle. Kenma on my inside left. Kuroo on my inside right. Akaashi was on my outside left, and Bokuto on my outside right. It felt rather nice, but I had a feeling that I would get hot real fast, considering I get hot easily-temperature wise. 

Other than that, everything felt right. 

But...I think I forgot something....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Kaye sleeping bag is big enough for five people. Coincidence? I think not! :)
> 
> Next chapter: Resolutions are finally made, but in exchange for a rude awakening!


	29. A Rude Awakening!...And A Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to someone scaring the crap out of you is an effective way to get people talking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of Points-Of-View (POV) shifts, so be warned!
> 
> Some might be OOC, too..
> 
> Also! I've switched up the spelling for Bokuto's first name from Kotaro->Koutaro! More natural, I think!

Kaye's POV

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

Pounding on the door made me let out a scream of shock and surprise, "Ahhhhhhhh!", as I shot upright clutching my chest for dear life! I had accidentally dislodged Kenma and Kuroo (who had apparently been clinging to me in their sleep, when did that happen?), who both woke up with loud shouts of their own. However, Bokuto was the one to get a slap in the face from Kuroo, so he woke up with an even louder scream. As for Akaashi? Like me, he had let out a shout of his own and was also clutching his chest for dear life. 

Both me and Akaashi exchanged looks, and I got up to get to the door and yanked it open with a shout of, "OMG! STOP THAT RACKET! WE'RE UP, WE'RE UP-oh....", I trailed off as I noticed who was; "Hey, Keishin! What's up?" I drawled, leaning against the doorway and grinning nervously at his annoyed glare. 

"What's up? What's up?! What's up is that that you five didn't show up this morning for breakfast and morning practice, so Nekomata sent me to come get you or see what's going on!" He snapped.

I wilted visibly. "Ohhhhhh crap! I knew I forgot to do something last night! Shit-biscuits, sorry! I was gonna give you a call to let you know in advance that we wouldn't be there right away, cause we have some stuff to talk about, but well, shit happened and I totally forgot!" 

I bowed. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! Don't blame them, blame me for all I care, just don't punish them!" 

"Woah, woah! Who said anything about punishment!" Ukai exclaimed, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm just here to make sure you guys aren't dead or anything! You have all been out of sorts lately, so...yeah! Anyway, Nekomata and Fukurodani's coach wanted to let their guys know that the rest of the time here will be free game, so you're all free to do whatever!" 

'Whew!' I gave a huge sigh of relief. 'Oh thank god!' 

Ukai walked off with a wave. "Don't do anything stupid, Kaye! And don't worry, I'll let the others know you all are doing ok, you were just sleeping in!", he called back to me.

"Thanks for letting us know, but next time don't just bang on the damn door like that! You nearly gave us all heart attacks!", I hollered after his retreating form, to which he responded with a loud cackle. 

Rolling my eyes, I closed the door and locked it for privacy measures. As I turned around, I let out a fit of laughter at the state of everyone's hair: Kuroo's hair was exactly the same as it always was, Akaashi's was just more curlier than usual, Kenma's was spiked all over the place, and Bokuto's was half-straight on one side with the other side spiked up like he was about to go Super Seiyan from the DragonBall universe!

_ _  
Akaashi's Pov

After Kaye had closed the door and turned around, she fell into a fit of laughter, which brought her to her knees. 

I was so confused. 

What in the world was so funny? I said as such, to which she gasped out, "Y-y-your h-hair-", and started again. 

For some strange reason, her laughter was contagious, as Bokuto than began to laugh his ass off, then Kuroo. Even Kenma began to giggle like mad, and I had to chime in. 

Several minutes later......

Eventually, everything calmed down, with the exception of Kaye still giggling in random intervals. 

I decided to be the one to address the elephant in the room. I took a deep breath. "That was a good start to the morning, but I believe it's time to "clear the air", as Kaye said last night." 

At that, Kaye's giggles came to a halt. "Ah, yes. Good point, Akaashi, very good point. Should I start then?"

_ _  
Kenma's Pov

"No, I'll start" I said with a sigh.

Kaye looked at me. "You sure, Kenma?"

I nodded. "Might as well get it over with."

"Ok then, the floor is yours. We're all ears." She chirped out, crossing her legs with a slight cringe on her face. 

I took a moment to collect my thoughts, then began. "Ok, so...I'm not good at words...but I'll say that it started after I came across you two," I pointed at Kaye and Kuroo, "being here around the same time and acting weird." 

At their confused looks, I almost rolled my eyes. "Y'know, the time where after Kaye scared Tendo away and accidentally turned you on by petting you on the head, Tetsuro?" 

Kuroo flushed a bright red and Kaye let out an "Ohhhhhhh..." 

"What happened after that?" Akaashi spoke up.

'Oh right, Keiji and Koutaro weren't witnesses to what happened...' I thought. "Long story short: I found Kuroo outside the door and sitting on the floor with his head between his knees, and Kaye came out looking like she was hiding something. I had my suspicions for a while, but I think I figured out what happened: Kaye was changing into some other clothes and Tetsuro accidentally walked in. That's what happened, right?"  
I looked to both the named people, who then let out groans of defeat. 

Kaye was the one to speak up next. "Yes, that is what transpired...Granted, I should have known better to lock the door, but I didn't know that he was coming to change at the same time as me!" 

She then looked between me and Kuroo with a guilty look on her face. "I honestly thought that Kuroo would tell you guys what had happened, but now I can figure that he probably didn't want any misunderstandings to happen, so... Sorry that i didn't bring it up.."

I shrugged. "Eh. I didn't manage to figure it out pretty quickly, to be honest with you. You actually did fool me for a while there. I just happen to be good at reading facial expressions."

"Oh. Great...." She muttered.

Bokuto suddenly let out a laugh. "That's actually kinda funny, though! Who would have thought that Kuroo would be the first one to see you naked?!" 

Kaye sputtered, "Excuse me?!", at the same time Kuroo stuttered, "N-no way! That's not what I saw! You're crazy, Kou!" 

"So, you admit you saw something, Tetsuro?", Akaashi narrowed his eyes. 

"I-Ugh! I only saw her without her bra and she had her panties on, but that was it!" Kuroo exclaimed, to which Kaye responded with a loud groan of embarrassment. "Ohhhhh lord, this is embarrassing as all hell! Can. We. Move. On? Please?"

To spare her, I continued. "Sooooo.. After that, there was the "incident". First us three find you sitting on a bench holding hands-" 

Both Kaye and Kuroo broke in, "On accident!"

"-Right...you sitting on a bench holding hands "by accident" and then we all fall to ground afterward on top of each other. Quite awkwardly, I might add, sooo...you can kind of see where I'm going with this...It's just, that was, well..."

"Weird? Strange? Awkwardness abounds? Crazy shit to the max, right? Did you start to feel like you didn't know how to interact with any of us afterward? Cause that's how I felt, anyway." Kaye broke in, and I looked at all of my soulmates in unison, whose shock and surprise mirrored my own. 

"I-I think you just about summed it up, Kaye! That's exactly what I was feeling!" Bokuto cried out, looking amazed. 

_ _  
Kuroo's Pov

At Kaye's description of what her feelings were, I was hit with a wave of incredulity. 'How did she make all of our feelings known in several sentences?' 

I snorted inwardly. 'Well, she DID say that she's one-of-a-kind, and-' 

Something must have occurred just then as Bokuto pulled Akaashi, Kenma, and both Kaye and I into a group hug, and I sighed contentedly within at the warmth I felt. 

'-And at this point, I'm starting to believe she's definitely a ONE-OF-A-KIND!'  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Kaye's POV

Now that that was all settled, and after we had all made agreements to just talk to each other if we were worried about something going on without us all knowing, everything went back to normal.

Kuroo became as healthy as he was before. (He did, however, start to drink more water though. I think it's because that he doesn't want to faint like a girl again, but who am I to say?)

Bokuto was fired up and ready to play to his hearts' content without many troubles on his mind. (Nothing more than usual anyway!)

Kenma actually became much friendlier to me, and apologized to Lev, who accepted the apology. (I suspect he's not one to hold a grudge for very long!)

Akaashi's actually showing more emotions toward his boyfriends now as well. (Although he comes to complain to me afterward, haha!)

As for me? 

Well...

Let's just say that I was having conflicts with both my head and my heart, because I was in denial. 

I was denying something that made my heart pump with painful beats. And my brain was racing around, the nerves within acting like ping-pong balls springing all sorts of thoughts in my head. 

.......................

I. 

Was. 

In. 

Love.

With.

Four.

Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-Dun-Dun!
> 
> Who saw this coming from a mile away?! 
> 
> I Did!! Heeeheheheehe!
> 
> Anyway, glad I got a chapter out! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below on who you'd like for me to include alongside the five for "therapy-talks", or some such! Make them...ohhhh...idk...some people who you'd not expect to want to help them!!
> 
> Thanks for the support! I really appreciate it!


	30. The End........Or Is It???????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI: My picture had some trouble loading, so I decided to replace it with a satisfying ending!!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Kaye's Pov

After my revelation of me having fallen for my roommates, I knew I had to hide my feelings from them as good as I could! Although...It probably wouldn't be that easy, since two of them were experts at reading faces. And it just so happens that I don't hide my feelings well, since my body language is extremely telling and my poker-face is almost non-existent, so my hopes of deflecting any questions and ignoring them was a no-go. Plus the fact that I had also included myself in the promise that I would tell them if something was bothering me....

Ugh! 

Why did my life have to be so complicated?!

'Oh well, it was nice while it lasted...' I thought to myself as I made my way over to Gym #3, where Kuroo and Bokuto had told me that they were gonna be practicing with Akaashi, Lev, Hinata, and Tsukishima. They had asked me if I wanted to come and watch, and I had said that I would. Before I made it there, I turned a corner and- 

*BAM!*

\- ran straight into Kenma, who let out an audible gasp of surprise and fell to the ground with a grunt on his butt, still holding onto his Switch, which he had grabbed back from Kuroo. (Kuroo had always taken his Switch away before games and practices so Kenma wouldn't get distracted on accident, which I felt was the smart thing to do. Like me, Kenma was addicted to his games and would most likely spend all day on them if it weren't for the fact that he needed to eat and drink.) 

"Oh geez! Sorry about that, Kenma! I didn't even hear you coming! I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked frantically, kneeling down to help him up. 

"I'm fine, Kaye. Just sore. Sorry about that, I was too focused." He said, grabbing both my hands to help himself get to his feet after he had saved his game and pocketed it inside his hoodie, and I felt my face heat up in a blush. His hands were nearly my size and fit in my hands nicely. 

"Um, Kaye? Are you alright?" he spoke softly, like he wasn't sure if he should ask. "Hm? I'm fine, I'm not the one who just fell." I said, but he shook his head. "That's not what I'm referring to, and I think you know it. Are you alright?"

I froze, my hands still in his. I glanced downward, my heart nearly beating out of my chest at how close we had gotten. 'Right...Kenma has always been the most observant, Akaashi being the closest second... He's probably noticed my strange behavior..What am I going to do? What do I say?' My inner voice then spoke up, 'Just tell the truth and get it over with!', and I steeled myself-

-Opened my mouth-

-Only to be interrupted by the sound of someone running really fast toward us, making me let out a loud yelp and shove us both into the wall to avoid being collided into, with me pinning Kenma to the wall and me in front of him to protect him.

The person who ran past us was Lev, but he didn't seem to have noticed that we were there, as he kept on running away from us. After he had vanished from our line of sight, I let out a long exhale and glanced down at Kenma. "Wheeeeew! That was a close one! Hey Kenma, are you-mmmfff!" I was cut off by the feeling of Kenma's lips on mine, and my mind burst into fireworks! 

On instinct alone, I pushed my lips on his a bit to make it known that I reciprocated, and after we parted, he gazed up into my eyes. "Kaye, I know this is crazy, but I love you, and it's not just me who feels this way. Tetsuro, Keiji and Koutaro feel the same as I do."

My throat closed up, but I fought the feeling away long enough to croak out, "What-How-When-Why-Where-"

He lifted our entwined hands and pushed them against my mouth. "Shhhh...Let me explain. We actually talked about it in the aftermath of Tetsuro's fainting spell.........."

_____________________________________Flashback____________________________________

Kenma's Pov

Kaye had gone to thank the coaches for their understanding and to assist them with whatever, so it left us four to talk. We had been putting all our thoughts and feelings off for the sake of thinking everything would go away, but now that we had the opportunity to, we were going to finally talk about it: our massive crush on Kaye.

"Sooooo...when did we start to have a crush on her?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Wha-Kenma!" Kuroo protested, and I shot him a look. He let out a long groan and raked his hands through his hair. "Ok, ok! I started having feelings for her after I accidentally walked in on her, but I thought it was just attraction! I didn't think it would grow into something more!" 

I hummed, then looked to Akaashi. "What about you, Keiji?"

Akaashi took several deep breaths and then admitted, "I believe that I started having feelings for her after the breakfast where she had told Tendo off. She just had no care in the world about how she said what she said and she acted so normal after, I was intrigued and curious at how she wasn't worried about any...consequences...that might have happened afterward..She was quite brazen and brave at the same time, and I liked it. Made me feel like she'd protect me from anyone if she had to, and without lifting a finger in the process."

I nodded, then set my sights on Bokuto. "And you?"

Bokuto made some noises from the back fo his throat as he thought, then exclaimed, "Oh! I know! I started liking her as soon as I saw her!-", he then deflated, "-but I also felt really bad when she told us her backstory and how she doesn't have anyone to be with. I can't imagine living my life without any of you, and to see her still going strong is inspiring and uplifiting! I want to help her heart heal and get to know what loving someone is really like!"

I smiled along with Kuroo and Akaashi. "I know what you mean, Kou." I glanced down at my lap, and couldn't help but make my smile wider as I thought about how I realized my feelings for her. "I've fallen for her, too. Right now, actually."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by that, Kenma?"

"Oh? How so?"

"Think about it... If it wasn't for her, we'd all still be distancing and avoiding one another... If she hadn't stepped in, who knows how bad your condition would have been, Tetsuro... If she wasn't here to help us, we would probably have said things to each other that we'd regret for the rest of our lives... I-I want her to know how much I appreciate and love that she brought us back and reminded us that we're not alone anymore..." I was brought into a four-way hug by all of them, and was now aware of the tears running down my face and how tight my chest felt at keeping them at bay, so I let go and cried.

__________Flashback End____________________________________

"-And after they had told me that I would be the one to tell you since I was the one to start the whole conversation...well, the rest is history, I guess."

He told me to stay where I was and to not move until he said so and I wouldn't have moved anyway, since my brain was still struggling to process everything what I had been told.

Several minutes passed and I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the multiple footsteps. I was jolted into reality when Kenma said, "Ok, you can turn around now."

I turned toward his voice and saw Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi with him, nervous smiles on their faces. In sync, they asked:

"So, Kaye? Will you be our fifth and final soul?" 

My heart felt like it was going to burst from the overwhelming love and emotions, and I began to sob. As I put my face into my hands and nodded, I wailed, "Yes, of c-course I w-will, I love you all s-so m-much!!!"

With those words came a feeling of shooting pain in my wrists, and I let out a shriek of pain and fell to my knees, gripping them. All four of them rushed to my sides as I gasped in pain, then we all let out cries of shock as bright light suddenly had us shielding our eyes. 

As soon as it had occurred, the light and the pain faded instantly, leaving me breathless and confused. "W-w-what j-just h-happened?!"

"K-Kaye, l-look!" 

"L-look at your wrists, Kaye!"

"O-oh my gosh!"

*Sharp inhale of breath*

I looked at my wrists, then had to do a double-take, then a triple-take. 'It's not possible...'

"It can't be-" 

There were words. Words on my wrists. 

Not just any words, though, oh no. They were NAMES.

Tetsuro Kuroo

Koutaro Bokuto

Keiji Akaashi

Kenma Kozume

Kuroo and Bokuto's names on my right wrist, with Kuroo's being red and Bokuto's being white.

Akaashi and Kenma's names on my left wrist, with Akaashi's being black and Kenma's being gold.

======================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================

As I slowly lifted my hands to have the other four see more clearly, and to just get brought into a crying hug fest of joy, I suddenly felt strange. 

Like...

Like something had been completed, but there was an empty spot, waiting to be filled.

Like something was missing, but it was coming..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!
> 
> I AM DONE WITH THIS!
> 
> Now what, you all might ask??
> 
> Wellll.....
> 
> A SEQUEL!!!!!!
> 
> THAT'S RIGHT, BOYS AND GIRLS! GUYS AND GALS OF ALL AGES!!
> 
> My Omegaverse Sequel is up next in line!! Be patient tho, I still have to work out some kinks in my drafting!!!
> 
> But, OMG! 
> 
> I'M. SO. PUMPED. UP!!!
> 
> Can't wait until I can get started on it!!!
> 
> In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this story and are raring for more!!!
> 
> See you next time, later!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
